Senior Year 12: The Ski Trip
by Wild Pikachu
Summary: The senior class embarks on a ski weekend, where Sam and Brooke—and their allies—begin to lay traps for each other. Meanwhile, Sam's influence at Kennedy skyrockets.
1. Teaser

**Notes:** _(Re-edited and re-uploaded September 2010)_

* * *

_This is a two hour episode: it has seven acts (segments), rather than four. (Technically, it should have eight, but it works out to about 90 minutes, which is about right for a two-hour timeslot. Yes, I stiffed the network one commercial break. Sue me.)_

* * *

**Guest Cast:**  
Mr. Osbourne: Erick Avari  
Principal Krupps: Robert Gant  
Ms. Ross: Arnetia Walker

* * *

**Formatting:** The main differences between the way the episodes are presented here and true script format are that on this website, everything is left-justified, while script format has specific block-margins for dialog, etc., and that scripts are still traditionally printed in Courier (monospace) font. These episodes are also available on my Popular website (link is in my info) if you would like to read them as though they were printed scripts.

**Legal whatchamacallit:** Pre-existing "Popular" characters and situations are ©1999-2001 Touchstone Television, et al. For what it's worth, original material is ©2001-2010 by yours truly, the Wild Pikachu. Please don't steal this without asking first.

* * *

**POPULAR: SENIOR YEAR**

**THE SKI TRIP**

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - MORNING

SUPER: Monday

The classroom is full, and the atmosphere is, to say the least,  
tense. Harrison and Natalie are sitting at the same table, but  
as far apart as they can get. Ditto Brooke and Sam. Sugar  
Daddy and Carmen are casting furtive glances at each other,  
Josh and Lily are cuddling together, and George and Mary Cherry  
look like innocent bystanders, waiting for a bomb to go off.

BROOKE  
(hissing under her breath)  
That...conniving...little...BITCH.

Sam turns towards her slightly.

SAM  
(low)  
Excuse me?

BROOKE  
Oh, not you.  
(nodding)  
HER.

Sam follows Brooke's gaze.

SAM  
(surprised)  
Nat?

BROOKE  
(glowering)  
She's worse than Nicole.

SAM  
Not possible.

BROOKE  
At least with Nic, you knew exactly  
where you stood. If she wanted  
some...thing, she wasn't shy about  
it.

SAM  
I hate to break it to you, but  
Nicole was the queen of back-  
stabbing, double-dealing deception.

BROOKE  
Not with me.

SAM  
Except for that time she slept with  
Josh.

Brooke suddenly realizes what she's doing.

BROOKE  
Are we talking?

SAM  
No.

A long moment passes.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What did Nat do to get you all  
worked up, anyway?

BROOKE  
You don't know? She made a play  
for Harrison.

SAM  
WHAT?

Harrison and Natalie turn to find both Brooke and Sam glaring  
at them. Natalie looks away guiltily, while Harrison groans  
and buries his head under a book.

Any further conversation is stopped by the entrance of Miss  
Glass, wearing her ubiquitous lab coat and looking chipper as  
ever. She takes her place at the head of the room and stares  
down the class.

GLASS  
So, how was everyone's holiday?

Before anyone can answer, she smacks her palm down on the  
table with a guffaw.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
As if I care whether any of you  
juvenile delinquents had a good  
holiday! MY holidays were just  
peachy, thanks for asking!  
(suddenly ferocious)  
All right, kiddies, pop quiz time!

She pulls out a stack of "pop quizzes" that are about an inch  
thick each—but before she can do anything with them, the door  
opens and Principal Krupps comes strolling in.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
(flustered)  
Mr. Krupps!

KRUPPS  
At ease, Miss Glass.  
(to the class)  
Happy New Year, everyone! As you  
know, the annual senior ski trip is  
this weekend, so be sure to get  
those permission slips signed and  
returned by Wednesday.

He starts to turn to leave, but is seemingly struck by an  
afterthought:

KRUPPS (CONT'D)

Oh—Sam, you you stop by my office  
when you get a chance?

SAM  
(a bit nonplussed)  
Sure, Mr. Krupps.

Principal Krupps nads and continues out the door, leaving a  
minor mystery in his wake.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Josh and Lily are at his open locker. Lily hardly seems able  
to contain herself.

LILY  
(clapping)  
Josh, I am so excited! A whole  
weekend in the the mountains!

JOSH  
Yeah, I can't wait to get out on  
those slopes.

He pantomimes a skiiing motion.

JOHN (CONT'D)  
You don't think skiing is too  
jock-ish, do you?

LILY  
I think skiing is PERFECT. As long  
as you don't tackle any trees.  
(admonishing)  
AND you take all necessary  
precautions to protext the local  
wildlife. It is THEIR mountain,  
you know.

JOSH  
I know, babe. Hey—you know what's  
better than skiing?  
(grins)  
Soaking in the hot tub after.

He gives her a pinch, and she squeals. Just then the hallway  
becomes crowded: Harrison approaches from one direction,  
Carmen and Sugar Daddy from another.

LILY  
Hey, Harrison, all ready to ski?

HARRISON  
(shrugs despondently)  
I dunno. I might not go.

LILY  
What?

JOSH  
Hey, man, you gotta go.

SUGAR  
Missing the ski trip is like, the  
kiss of death!

CARMEN  
Yeah, remember Zach Bovine? The  
guy who tried running for mayor in  
'94?

FLASHBACK INSERT

An old eddition of the Zapruder Reporter, featuring a photo of  
a forty-something fellow who is quite obviously the biggest  
loser ever. The headline screams, "WANNABE MAYOR SKIPPED SR.  
SKI TRIP; QUITS RACE IN SHAME".

LILY  
As much as I detest this kind of  
base, mud-slinging kind of  
politics, Harrison—  
(matter-of-factly)  
—if you don't go on the ski trip,  
you're screwed.

Harrison's face scrunches up.

HARRISON  
(matching Lily's tone)  
Tell me something I don't know.

Before anyone can respond, he stuffs his hands in his pockets  
and walks off.

WHITE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

ENT. PRINCIPAL KRUPPS' OFFICE - DAY

Krupps is sittign at his desk, busy working on something or  
other, when there is a rap on the doorframe. He looks up to  
see Sam standing in the doorway.

KRUPPS  
(beckoning)  
Ah, Sam! Come in. Close the door.

Sam takes a cautious step into the office, obediently shutting  
the door behind her, and Krupps motions for her to sit down.

SAM  
(sitting)  
You wanted to see me, Principal  
Krupps?

KRUPPS  
Yes, indeed. There's a matter of  
grave importance we need to  
discuss. Very serious business.

Sam practically sweats bullets at this point.

SAM  
Mr. Krupps, I don't know what  
people are saying about me, but—

KRUPPS  
(cutting her off)  
Oh, they have been saying, Sam,  
they have been saying. Principals  
have ways of hearing things, you  
know.

Sam looks to be about one syllable from fleeing the school, and  
probably the country.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
And I've been hearing very good  
things about you, Sam. I knew from  
the moment I laid eyes on you, I  
said, "Now there'ws the girl to put  
your money on, Calvin."

Sam doesn't quite seem to know how to respond to that; so the  
resulting response is silence.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
And that's why I knew you were  
exactly the right person to come to  
with this.

Finally Sam spots an exploitable opening.

SAM  
Uh—Mr. Krupps? Come to with WHAT?

Suddenly Krupps realizes he's gotten ahead of himself. He  
leans over the desk conspiratorily.

KRUPPS  
You understand, Sam, this is  
EXTREMELY confidential.

Sam nods, wide-eyed.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Oh—and this is all completely off  
the record, of course.

SAM  
(still nodding)  
Absolutely.

KRUPPS  
All right.

He reaches into a desk drawer and pulls out a file folder with  
"CONFIDENTIAL" stamped in red across the cover.

KRUPPS  
I'm sure you heard that Lindsay  
Robey transferred before the break.

Sam's brow furls in thought.

SAM  
Yeah—she went into an independent-  
study program, right?

KRUPPS  
That's the official story. Almost  
nobody know the REAL reason Miss  
Robey left.

He pushes the file across the desk. With no small amount of  
trepidation, Sam picks it up and carefully opens it. She reads  
for only a few seconds before her eyes bug out, and she looks  
up at him in disbelief.

SAM  
(incredulous)  
You're serious? The Treasurer of  
the Student Body Fund? CHECK  
KITING?

KRUPPS  
It's very serious, Sam. Needless  
to say, the Board was very...  
disturbed.

SAM  
(idly, reading)  
I can imagine.

She closes the folder.

SAM  
But—with all due respect, Mr.  
Krupps—

KRUPPS  
(smiling benevolently)  
You don't understand what this has  
to do with you.

SAM  
Uh...no, Sir...

Then a thought strikes her, and her eyes go wide again. She  
doesn't even have to say anything; Krupps nods at her reaction

KRUPPS  
Exactly, Sam.

SAM  
B-but—

KRUPPS  
No buts, Sam. The General Fund  
needs a new Treasurer. The Board  
is very leery right now. There's  
some sentiment for putting a  
faculty member in charge. But  
traditionally it's always been a  
student's job, and as you know, I  
am a man a tradition.

Whether she knows this or not, Sam is back to just nodding  
along.

KRUPPS  
(earnestly)  
There's no other choice, Sam. It  
has to be you. Frankly, you're the  
most trustworthy student in the  
whole school. And, with your track  
record, you're the only student I  
can sell to the Board.

It's clear that Krupps' stroking of Sam's ego is having an  
effect.

SAM  
Mr. Krupps... I appreciate the  
offer, I really do—

He cuts her off before she can get to the "but."

KRUPPS  
Please do this, Sam. I know that  
your job puts a great deal of  
strain on your schedule. I promise  
I'll do whatever I can to make  
things easier for you

SAM  
(wavering)  
Well...I really don't have time  
after school...

KRUPPS  
I completely understand. I'll  
clear school time for you, if  
necessary.

Sam's face wanders indecisvely.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
You'd be doing a great school for  
Kennedy. And for me.

SAM  
I guess I COULD take some time  
during lunch—

Krupps slides through that barest opening with lightening  
speed.

KRUPPS  
It's settled, then! I'll make the  
announcement right away, and inform  
the Board.

Before Sam can react much at all, Krupps is around his desk  
and pumping her hand.

KRUPSS (CONT'D)  
Thank you, Sam. You have my  
personal gratitude, and I'm sure  
the entire school's, as well.

Sam seems to be just now catching up.

SAM  
Uh...well, I'm happy to help the  
school...

Krupps half-pulls Sam out of her seat, ushering her to the door  
and out.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
(callin)  
Shirley? Give Sam here a pass to  
her next class.

He stops Sam just long enough to shake her hand again..

KRUPPS (CONT'D)

Thank you again for agreeing to do  
this. I know you're the perfect  
person for the job.

And with that, they part ways.

CUT TO:

INT. SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS - MOMENTS LATER.

Class in progress. Osbourne has the floor.

OSBOURNE  
...now, if you'll all find the  
section marked, "A Study in  
Cultural Friction"—I believe it's  
on page three twenty-seven—

The door opens and Sam not-quite-rushes in.

OSBOURNE  
Ah, Miss McPherson. Tardy?

She hands him her pass.

SAM  
Sorry.

OSBOURNE  
(reading the pass)  
Well. I can't very well trump  
Principal Krupps for your  
attention, can I? Consider the  
tardy erased from your record.

Somewhat embarrassed, Sam takes her seat. But before Osbroune  
can resume the lesson, the P.A. speaker chimes.

KRUPPS (V.O.)  
(over the speaker)  
Attention, please. As you know,  
our Student Body General Fund  
Treasurer, Linsdey Robey,  
transferred away from Kennedy  
before Christmas. I am, at this  
time, pleased to announce that,  
effective immediately, Sam  
McPherson will be taking over as  
Student Body Fund Treasurer.

The muted reaction in the classroom only serves to further  
embarrass Sam.

KRUPPS (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
I'm sure everyone knows Sam as one  
of our best and brightest here at  
Kennedy. And I'm sure she can  
count on everone's complete  
support. Congratulations, Sam!

The speaker clicks off. Brooke, Lily, Carmen and Natalie share  
a disturbed look—and then Brooke shares it with Osbourne, a  
fatalistic shakeof the head that answers his unspoken question.

MARY CHERRY  
(indignant)  
Hell's bells! Treasurer? That job  
oughta be MINE! Why, money's  
nature to a Cherry!

LILY  
(skeptically)  
Yeah, SPENDING it, Mary Cherry, not  
MANAGING it.

Mary Cherry subsides with a huff; Osbourne retakes control of  
the class.

OSBOURNE  
(neutrally)  
Yes, congratulations, Sam. Now, if  
could all continue with "A Study in  
Cultural Friction"...

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. SOCIAL STUDIES CLASS - LATER

The end of class: everyone is filing out the door; while  
Osbourne watches them pass from behind his desk.

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen—can I see you for a  
moment?

Unnoticed, Brooke touches Lily's arm, and when the crowd  
clears, Osbourne finds them both standing before him.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
(unperturbed)  
I assume by your presence here,  
Mrs. Ford, that you're aware of the  
subject of this conversation?

Lily nods grimly.

LILY  
I'm afraid so, Mr. Osbourne.

OSBOURNE  
Very well. Miss McQueen, some  
weeks ago you requested my silence  
regarding Miss McPherson's problem—  
which I agreed to in order that you  
and your friends might persuade her  
to change her behavior.

He leans forward, lacing his fingers together on the desk.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
I believe you're now going to tell  
me that your attempts at persuasion  
have been unsuccessful.

Brooke shuffles her feet, downcast.

BROOKE  
I've tried—  
(gesturing)  
—we've tried. She won't listen to  
us. Hardly anyone sees her outside  
school. Her whole life is work and  
raving—

LILY  
(clarifying)  
She goes to raves. Parties. She's  
not—you know, raving mad or  
anything.

OSBOURNE  
(drolly)  
Yes, Mrs. Ford. I wouldn't  
recommend use of the word "raving"  
in that context, but I understand  
the distinction.  
(to Brooke)  
Please continue, Miss McQueen.

BROOKE  
I've been asking around—

LILY  
(aside to Brooke)  
You have?

Brooke throws a slight nod to Lily, and continues on.

BROOKE  
She's definitely buying on campus.  
Pills, I heard. Uppers...

OSBOURNE  
Anphetemines.

BROOKE  
(nods)  
Maybe designer drugs—I'm not sure.  
(suddenly embarrassed)  
I mean, it's, it's not like I—

Osbourne holds up a reassuring hand.

OSBOURNE  
You are a popular and influential  
student, Miss McQueen. Trust me,  
your..."working knowledge" of this  
school casts no aspersions upon  
your own character.

Brooke seems greatly relieved at that.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
I trust you also understand that  
I'll now have to bring Miss  
McPherson's activities to the  
attention of higher authorities.

Brooke gives him a sad, tiny nod of acquiescence, which in turn  
draws concern from Lily.

LILY  
Brooke?

Brooke turns to her wearily.

BROOKE  
I can't Lily. I tried keeping it a  
secret—it just ate me up inside.  
I— There's nothing we can do for  
Sam. We just have to face it.

LILY  
But... Brooke, it just seems so...

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen is correct, Mrs. Ford.  
I applaud your efforts to aid her  
step-sister, but in certain  
circumstances the intervention must  
be staged by those with the power  
to enforce it.  
(to Brooke)  
I appreciate your candor, Miss  
McQueen. I give you my word, I'll  
do whatever is necessary to get  
Miss McPherson the help she needs.  
(pause)  
And...whatever Principal Krupps may  
think—I believe you have proven to  
be one of Kennedy's "best and  
brightest" yourself. I certainly  
wouldn't wish for more in a  
student.

Brooke flushes at this praise.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
(back to business)  
Now—you should both hurry to your  
next class.

The girls look up at the clock and realize he's right. Lily  
is first out the door.

LILY  
(calling back)  
Thanks, Mr. Osbourne!

Brooke lingers a moment.

BROOKE  
(echoing)  
Thanks, Mr. Osbourne.

Then, significantly, catching his eye:

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Really. Thanks.

Osbourne tilts his head in acknowledgement, as Brooke hurries  
off after Lily.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - NOON

Krupps is walking in the general direction of the cafeteria  
when Osbourne falls into step beside him.

OSBOURNE  
Have you a moment, Mr. Krupps?

KRUPPS  
Only half a moment, Erick. Is  
there something on your mind?

OSBOURNE  
I have some...concerns...about one  
of my students. I believe it  
warrents discussion at length,  
though.

KRUPPS  
My lunch is spoken for, I'm afraid.  
Why don't you drop by this  
afternoon after class? I'll make  
sure I have some time free for you.

OSBOURNE  
Certainly. Thank you, Mr. Krupps.

KRUPPS  
Of course, Erick, of course. I  
always have time for members of my  
team.

That signals the end of the conversation. Osbourne turns into  
the Teachers' Dining Room, while Krupps continues on towards  
the cafeteria.

CUT TO:

INT. CAFETERIA - MOMENTS LATER

Lunch is in full swing. Sam enters the crowded space, but  
instead of heading directly for the lunch line, she scans the  
room warily. It's clear that Sam, who was never the center  
of a crowd to begin with, feels even more out of place now  
that she's alienating herself from most of her friends.

Brooke spots Sam, and unobtrusively nudges Lily, who in turn  
stands up and waves. But just then Mr. Krupps enters the  
cafeteria, and also waves across the room at Sam.

KRUPPS  
Sam!

SAM  
(acknowledging)  
Mr. Krupps.

Krupps beckons her to come to him.

KRUPPS  
Are you free to discuss those  
details?

SAM  
Ah...of course. Whenever you are.

KRUPPS  
(smiling)  
Terrific. Would you join me for  
lunch in the Teachers' Dining Room?

The hubbub of the lunchroom, had lulled a bit upon Krupps'  
entrance, shuts off completely. Everyone has stopped whatever  
they were doing and is staring at each other, at Sam, and  
Krupps in awe, or amazement, or disbelief—and everyone is  
thinking exactly the same thing.

Sam, however, seems to take only marginal notice of the  
attention.

SAM  
I...well...

Sam puts on an encouraging smile and nods, where upon Krupps  
puts a paternal arm around her shoulder and guides her from  
the room. Once they are gone, the crowd, the crowd slowly  
begins to thaw.

LILY  
(sitting down blindly)  
Did...did he just...?

Brooke just nods, stunned.

BROOKE  
He did...

Mary Cherry comes rushing up, all a-tither.

MARY CHERRY  
My Gawd, did y'all see that?

LILY  
(numb)  
We saw.

MARY CHERRY  
Status at this here school don't GO  
that high! Why, that—that—that  
makes the Glamazons at their most  
dizzying heights look like—like the  
Tuna sisters!

Harrison walks up, carrying a sack lunch, oblivious. Just in  
case, he sits down as far away from Brooke as he can get. But  
she's too preoccupied to notice.

HARRISON  
Hey, guys...what's going on? Why  
is everyone acting like an  
earthquake hit?

MARY CHERRY  
Oh, there's been a earthquake, Joe!  
A social earthquake o' super  
magnitude!

HARRISON  
Huh?

Before anyone can elaborate, Sugar Daddy and Carmen join the  
crowd.

CARMEN  
We heard! Is it true? It's not  
true, is it?

MARY CHERRY  
Oh, it's as true as Mama's  
revolvin' lines o' credit!

HARRISON  
(getting annoyed)  
Would somebody mind telling me what  
everyone's talking about?

SUGAR  
Yo, man, you didn't hear?

Harrison groans.

LILY  
(matter-of-factly)  
Principal Krupps invited Sam to  
have lunch in the Teachers' Dining  
Room.

That makes him blink.

HARRISON  
Impossible. No student's ever  
eaten in the Teachers' Dining Room.  
(considers)  
I don't think any student's ever  
even SEEN the inside of the  
Teachers' Dining Room.

CARMEN  
(foreboding)  
Until today.

BROOKE  
It's unprecedented.  
(looking up at them)  
Mary Cherry's right. Sam's been  
awarded status that...that I  
couldn't imagine achieving.

HARRISON  
(caustic)  
I didn't know you were back to  
calculating your social status,  
Brooke.

Brooke glares at him and starts to say something, but she  
catches sight of Mary Cherry hovering, and instead turns to  
Lily.

BROOKE  
Gee, Lily, I guess we'll just have  
to miss that special one-hour,  
fifty-percent-off sale they're  
having at Sak's today. We'd have  
to leave—  
(checks her watch)  
—now to get there before it was  
over.

LILY  
Huh?

Brooke kicks her under the table.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Ow! Oh—yeah.

Meanwhile, Mary Cherry's ears have pricked up like a bunny's.

MARY CHERRY  
(covering)  
Well, y'all gots to excuse me now,  
I gots, um, errands to run! That's  
it! Buh-bye!

And she's off like a shot. Lily turns to Brooke.

LILY  
The was cruel, Brooke. Necessary,  
but cruel.

Brooke shrugs gamely, then motions for everyone to sit down.  
Once they are huddled around the table, she sneaks a peak  
around, to make sure nobody around is paying attention to  
them.

BROOKE  
(takes a breath)  
Okay. The thing is, Mr. Osbourne—  
he knows about Sam.

There is the beginning of a general outcry, which Brooke  
quickly hushes.

CARMEN  
How'd he find out?

BROOKE  
(shrugs)  
I told him.

Another outcry: harder to quell this time, but Brooke manages  
without drawing undue attention.

CARMEN  
Are you nuts? What did you do that  
for?

BROOKE  
I had to talk to SOMEBODY. I just  
had to.

She catches Harrison glaring at her.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I mean, an adult. A non-parental-  
unit adult. Someone who'd know  
what to do. So before Thanksgiving  
I went and told Mr. Osbourne  
everything.

CARMEN  
(hushed)  
What happened?

BROOKE  
He wanted to go to Principal Krupps  
right away. I convinced him to  
hold off for a while. I thought  
we—thought you guys might be able  
to get through to Sam.

Carmen whistles appreciatively.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
What?

CARMEN  
(pointedly)  
YOU convinced Mr. Osbourne?

LILY  
She's right, Brooke. Sam's not the  
only one with pull around here.

Brooke seems flustered.

BROOKE  
It's nothing, really. He's...easy  
to talk to.

HARRISON  
So, I guess he wants to spill the  
beans now?

BROOKE  
That's the problem. Sam's become—

CARMEN  
Principal's Pet?

BROOKE  
More. So what happens when Mr.  
Osbourne tries to tell Principal  
Krupps that she's got a drug  
problem?

A handful of frowns appear around the table. Then Lily sighs.

LILY  
Like you said, he's an adult. And  
a faculty member. He can probably  
hold his own.

Brooke doesn't look reassured.

BROOKE  
I hope so.

CUT TO:

INT. TEACHERS' DINING ROOM

When Mr. Krupps ushers Sam into the Teachers' Dining Room, the  
reaction is not as pronounced, but just as palpable: every  
pair of eyes turn on them. Unlike the kids, however, most of  
the faculty quickly return to their business, at least  
overtly. Krupps escorts Sam to a generous table along the  
back wall.

KRUPPS  
I hope you don't mind working  
though lunch, Sam.

SAM  
Oh—no, Sir, Mr. Krupps. With  
journalists that's the norm, I've  
found out.

They sit down, with Krupps holding Sam's chair.

KRUPPS  
Educators, too, unfortunately.

As if on cue, a waitress-type person emerges from some inner  
sanctum, carrying two steaming plates. She sets the plates  
down in front of them; Sam can't help salivating at the sight.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
(easily)  
Privileges of rank. Dig in.

Sam obliges, while Krupps lays a number of files out on the  
table.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Brooke has finished her lunch and is headed for the Novak when  
Natalie steps into the hallway behind her.

NATALIE  
Brooke?

Brooke stops, her face darkening. After counting three to  
herself, she turns; Natalie's face falls at seeing Brooke's  
fury unabated.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Brooke, can't we just—?

BROOKE  
(icy)  
What do you want?

NATALIE  
Just to talk. Can't we talk? I  
thought we were friends.

BROOKE  
Funny, so did I. Then I saw you  
climbing all over Harrison.

NATALIE  
(growing indignant)  
I wasn't—! It was ONE MOMENT! I  
never would've let Harrison—

BROOKE  
Looke to me like you were letting  
Harrison do whatever he damn well  
felt like.

NATALIE  
Nothing would've happened!

BROOKE  
(acidly)  
Your lips would've missed each  
other?

NATALIE  
Okay, maybe THAT would've happened.  
But nothing else.

BROOKE  
And I'm supposed to believe you?

NATALIE  
Yes!

There is a long pause, as the two girls regard each other.

BROOKE  
Well, I don't. You want him,  
Natalie. I can see it. I can  
SMELL it.

NATALIE  
(pleading)  
Brooke!

Abruptly she changes tactics.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
I heard Nicole did a lot worse, and  
you forgave her.

BROOKE  
(blinks)  
Yeah, sorry you missed my pathetic,  
co-dependent, image-is-everything  
phase. You could've been my friend  
then.  
(considers)  
No, you couldn't have. You're too  
mousy.

Tears start to well up in Natalie's eyes.

NATALIE  
(spreading her hands)  
Okay. If that's what makes you  
feel better.

BROOKE  
You know what would make me feel  
better? Not talking to you. That  
would make me feel better.

Brooke turns on her heel and makes a grand exit. Sniffling,  
Natalie's hands slowly clench into fists.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TEACHERS' DINING ROOM

The faculty who are eating in the Dining Room have settled  
into a routine of casting well-timed, unobtrusive glances at  
Krupps and Sam. For the most part they are too far away to  
eavesdrop; the occasional laugh or spike in volume draws a  
silent flurry of out-of-the-corner-of-the-eye looks.

The two of them seem not to notice, however, being completely  
engrossed in their working lunch. We catch a snippet of their  
conversation:

KRUPPS  
So what do you think?

Sam closes the file she's been reading.

SAM  
At first I thought the ski trip  
could be made more self-sufficient.  
I had no idea the insurance costs  
were so high.

KRUPPS  
Yes, a large group of high-  
schoolers in a huge red flag.

SAM  
Still, have you ever thought about  
an open-bid process?

Krupps nods approvingly, cupping his coffee with both hands  
and gazing at her over the edge as he sips.

KRUPPS  
An excellent thought. In fact,  
I've had just such a proposal  
written up. But the Board moves at  
glacial speeds. That's why it's so  
important that the Fund is run  
smoothly. I have several ideas for  
improving things, but I need the  
Board's confidence first.

Sam nods in turn, picking up her soda and unconsciously  
mimicking his action.

SAM  
I completely understand. You can  
count on me.

CUT TO:

INT. THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DINING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Meanwhile, Ms. Ross is among those keeping an eye on things.  
She is still observant enough, though, to notice when Osbourne  
slides into the seat beside her.

ROSS  
Well, hello, Mr. Osbourne.

OSBOURNE  
I hope I'm not disturbing.

ROSS  
You? Never. There isn't enough  
culture in this school as it is.

Osbourne takes that in stride. After a moment he nods towards  
the center of attention.

OSBOURNE  
Tell me, is this as significant as  
I've heard?

She spares him a glance.

ROSS  
Let's put it this way: I would've  
bet on a sister getting in the  
White House first.

Watching them, she shakes her head in something approaching  
respect.

ROSS (CONT'D)  
I gotta say, though...

But she doesn't: she trails off instead. Osbourne allows a  
respectful pause to occur before prompting her:

OSBOURNE  
Hmm?

ROSS  
Look at her. Just look at her.  
You'd think she was Vice-Principal.  
Or even Secretary. I mean, I know  
she's smart as all out, but...

OSBOURNE  
(nods)  
One wouldn't expect someone of Miss  
McPherson's age to be...so...

ROSS  
Comfortable?

OSBOURNE  
Indeed. In her element, as it  
were. She seems to have taken to  
the situation remarkably well.

She turns to look at him again.

ROSS  
Well, well. Is that disapproval  
I hear?

OSBOURNE  
You don't disapprove? Frankly,  
the atmosphere in this room seems  
to be leaning in that direction.

She waves a scornful, dismissive hand.

ROSS  
Aw, who cares what these fools  
think! I say, more power to the  
girl.  
(raised eyebrow)  
I'm surprised at YOU. I thought  
she was one of your favorites.

OSBOURNE  
(sighs)  
I'm afraid Miss McPherson has  
certain...issues. Issues I doubt  
our principal is aware of.

ROSS  
(skeptical)  
Really?

OSBOURNE  
Miss McQueen came to me with some  
concerns, which I've discreetly  
verified. I'm really not at  
liberty to discuss the details.

ROSS  
Of course.

Neither of them notice Miss Glass, lounging behind the corner  
of a vending machine, schemes playing across her face.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. L.A. CHRONICLE NEWSROOM - AFTERNOON

Sam walks though the busy room slowly, clearly nervous. As  
she approaches Fleischer's office, his assistant, Vicki, looks  
up from her desk and smiles.

VICKI  
Hi, Sam. I heard you got snatched.

SAM  
(groaning)  
Does Art know?

VICKI  
(nods)  
He's waiting for you. Go on in.

Sam swallows hard, and steps into the office.

CUT TO:

INT. FLEISCHER'S OFFICE - CONTINUOUS

Sam walks into the office looking very much like a condemned  
prisoner headed for the gallows. Fleischer, who is at his  
desk, gets up and comes out to meet her.

FLEISCHER  
Sam! I heard about your little  
holiday adventure.

Sam looks as though she might start to cry.

SAM  
Mr. Fleischer, I swear, I never  
said anything to Mr. Doyle, not one  
word, I never wanted to work for  
someone else, you have to believe  
me...

Fleischer stops her by grabbing her shoulders.

FLEISCHER  
Whoa, whoa, "Mr. Fleischer"? Sam,  
do you think I'm mad at you?

SAM  
(sniffling)  
...aren't you?

In fact, Fleischer seems to be anything but.

FLEISCHER  
I knew this would happen, Sam.

SAM  
(completely lost)  
You...what?

FLEISCHER  
(patiently)  
I knew that if I kept you around  
here long enough, you'd do  
something to impress one of the  
editors. I was sort of hoping it  
would be Allen in Politics, but...  
(shakes his head)  
Metro. I should've known you'd  
find the fast track and hop right  
on.

SAM  
(slowly catching up)  
I don't understand... You planned  
this?

FLEISCHER  
All I did was put you where your  
talent could flourish and be  
noticed. You did the rest  
yourself.

SAM  
And...you're not mad?

FLEISCHER  
(laughs)  
Have you not been listening, girl?

He wraps her in an unexpected bear hug.

FLEISCHER (CONT'D)  
I'm THRILLED for you! Now, you  
better get going.

He releases her and, looking much better, she turns to go.  
Fleischer walks her to the door.

FLEISCHER (CONT'D)  
About Rick—don't let him scare you.  
I'm sure you've seen his gruff  
exterior.

SAM  
You mean underneath he's sweet and  
cuddly?

FLEISCHER  
(considers)  
Not that I've noticed. But he's a  
good guy. And a great editor.

At the door, she turns and hugs him again.

SAM  
(in his ear)  
Thanks. For everything.

FLEISCHER  
Knock 'em dead, Sam.

He watches her head off, with a considerably lighter gait.

CUT TO:

INT. PRINCIPAL KRUPPS' OFFICE - AFTERNOON

Krupps is packing files into his briefcase when his intercom  
buzzes.

SHIRLEY (V.O.)  
(over the intercom)  
Mr. Krupps, Mr. Osbourne is here?

Krupps hits the intercom button.

KRUPPS  
Yes, send him in, please.

He stands up and waits for Osbourne to come through the door.

OSBOURNE  
Shirley told me you were leaving?

KRUPPS  
(picking up his briefcase)  
I'm sorry, Erick, I know I promised  
time for you. But I've been  
summoned to District Headquarters.  
The Board is still jittery over  
this Lindsey Robey situation.

OSBOURNE  
I understand, of course. My  
concern DID bear tangentially upon  
that matter...

But Krupps is already walking him to the door.

KRUPPS  
(not really paying  
attention)  
Yes, yes, I'll make sure to have  
Shirley set some time aside as soon  
as possible.

Without further ado, Krupps ushers Osbourne out, closing the  
door behind them.

CUT TO:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH - MORNING

SUPER: Wednesday

A stock shot of the quad.

CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS

On Miss Glass' table is a cardboard tray with a sign marked  
"Permission Slips". Harrison runs into the room just as the  
bell rings, digs out his slip, unfolds it and lays it in the  
tray. As he takes his seat, Miss Glass steps up to the head  
of the class and takes the stack of slips out of the tray.

GLASS  
All right! Last chance—no slip,  
no ski!

She sneers at Josh and Lily, sitting close together.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Except of course for the  
sickeningly married couple in aisle  
four.

She flips through the slips.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
So, who's not going?

A moment of silence; then one voice cuts across the room.

SAM  
(flatly)  
I'm not.

Miss Glass looks up, surprised. So does the rest of the  
class. In contrast, Sam seems so utterly indifferent that she  
hasn't even lifted her eyes from the paper she's making notes  
on.

GLASS  
(sincerely)  
Really, Miss McPherson? I'm  
surprised.

Finally Sam graces her with a glance. But emotions are still  
MIA.

SAM  
I'm swamped.

For a moment teacher and student regard each other. Then  
Miss Glass smoothly slips back into her usual persona.

GLASS  
(shrugs)  
Your loss. Anyone else?

Apparently everyone else is going.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
Well, now that THAT'S done, let me  
tell you about the fun I had  
grading your quizzes.

With a nasty smile, she reaches under the table and brings up  
a stack of papers, liberally marked in red.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Lily and Natalie are by a water fountain.

LILY  
So, you're going this weekend?

NATALIE  
You think I'm going to miss my only  
chance to see snow in this God-  
forsaken place? Please. I'm  
having my skis Fedexed from home.

LILY  
You know, Natalie, sometimes I  
forget.

NATALIE  
Forget what?

LILY  
How rich you are.

NATALIE  
(blushing)  
Oh, stop.

LILY  
No, really. You don't flaunt it,  
like Mary Cherry, or Nicole.

At that moment, Brooke comes down the hallway. She slows up  
just long enough to give Natalie a looke that could freeze  
molten lava.

NATALIE  
(downcast)  
I'm glad someone still thinks I'm  
not like Nicole.

LILY  
Okay, Natalie, what was that about?  
Why is Brooke mad at you?

NATALIE  
It's...Harrison.

LILY  
Huh? I don't get it.

NATALIE  
It's...me and Harrison.

After a moment, Lily's eyes widen, and she begins to drag  
Natalie towards the door to the Novak.

CUT TO:

INT. GIRLS' RESTROOM - MOMENTS LATER

The Novak door opens, and Lily pushes Natalie through. Lily  
follows her inside and slams the door shut behind her,  
barricading it with her body.

LILY  
Okay, Natalie—WHAT "you and  
Harrison"?

Natalie is pacing around the tuffet, more or less.

NATALIE  
Nothing! Nothing happened!  
(waffling)  
Really. Much.

LILY  
Natalie!

Natalie collapses on the tuffet.

NATALIE  
Brooke saw us...almost kissing.

LILY  
(incredulous)  
Almost?

NATALIE  
We were...in a pre-kiss position.

LILY  
Excuse me?

NATALIE  
Our mouths were...kind of aligned.  
Okay?

LILY  
No! Not okay! Natalie, how could  
you?

Natalie covers her face.

NATALIE  
(anguished)  
I can't help it! He's smart, he's  
funny...he's so damn CUTE!

Lily hangs her head, laughing in spite of herself.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(annoyed)  
What?

LILY  
I'm sorry. It's just..."Harrison  
John, Chick Magnet". My brain is  
having trouble processing this  
concept.

Lily starts laughing again.

NATALIE  
(plaintively)  
Stop it! It's not funny! I didn't  
want to be attracted to Harrison.  
I hate it that Brooke's mad at me.

Lily immediately sobers, and sits on the tuffet.

LILY  
Aw, I'm sorry, Natalie. You're  
right. It's not funny. It seems  
like nobody's talking to each other  
anymore. All this negative  
energy...

She shudders.

NATALIE  
I'm sorry. I tried to talk to  
Brooke, but...

Lily pats her hand reassuringly.

LILY  
Don't worry. I'm sure Brooke'll  
come around.

Natalie sits up, clutching at Lily's arm.

NATALIE  
You'll help? With Brooke?

Lily pales as she realies what she's gotten herself into.

LILY  
I, uh, well...

Natalie hugs her like a life preserver.

NATALIE  
Thank you! Thank you, thank you,  
thank you!

Lily just looks skyward and rubs her forehead, in anticipation  
of headaches to come.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - LATER

Sam is walking down the corridor when a young girl—a freshman—  
runs up, hands her a note, and, without a word spoken, takes  
off. Puzzled, Sam unfolds the nots and reads it. Her face  
shows no enlightenment, but she reverses course.

CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - MOMENTS LATER

Sam looks through the open doorway, then takes a couple of  
steps into the classroom.

SAM  
(looking around)  
Miss Glass?

Silence. The room is deserted. Sam ventures further inside.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Miss Glass? Are you here?

The sound of the door closing makes her jump and spin around.  
Miss Glass is standing there.

GLASS  
You got my note.

SAM  
Um, yes, but...I don't understand.

Miss Glass walks over to her chair and lounges.

GLASS  
It's pretty simple. We have some  
common enemies, and I think we can  
help each other.

SAM  
I still don't get it. What "common  
enemies"?

GLASS  
You don't really think everyone  
appreciates your sudden admission  
into Principal Krupps' Inner  
Circle, do you?

SAM  
(sullenly)  
It's not like that. And I don't  
care what the rest of the class  
thinks.

GLASS  
Oh, it's exactly like that, dearie.  
And I'm not talking about other  
students. I'm talking about staff.

Sam's eyes widen slightly: apparently she hadn't considered  
that before.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
In particular, a certain Social  
Studies teacher who's gotten WAY  
too big for his britches.

SAM  
(unbelieving)  
Mr. Osbourne?

GLASS  
You sound surprised. You used to  
be one of his favorites, but lately  
he's been coming down on you hard,  
right?

SAM  
(reluctantly)  
Well...yeah...

GLASS  
And now he's running to Mr. Krupps  
with tales of your...  
extracurricular activities.

SAM  
(alarmed)  
No! I mean, they're lies—

GLASS  
Frankly, my dear, I don't give a  
damn if they're true or not. I  
don't even know exactly what he's  
got on you. But I DO know that a  
certain busy bee's been buzzing in  
his ear.  
(significantly)  
A busy BLONDE bee.

Storm clouds roll across Sam's face as she realies what Miss  
Glass is saying.

SAM  
(growling)  
Brooke.

GLASS  
Like I said, it's pretty simple. I  
want to bring down Osbourne. You  
want to bring down McQueen. Since  
they're already working together,  
why shouldn't we?

In response, Sam pulls up a chair and sits down, an  
unpleasantly cold grin spreading across her face.

SAM  
Tell me more.

BLACK OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EST. KENNEDY HIGH PARKING LOT - AFTERNOON

SUPER: Friday

Classic yellow school buses are lined up at the curb.  
Students are milling around, and luggage is being loaded.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY

Krupps and Osbourne, walking down the hall.

KRUPPS  
I just feel terrible about giving  
you the short shrift this week,  
Erick. I've been completely  
swamped.

OSBOURNE  
Of course I understand. I'm still  
hoping to talk to you about this  
student of mine—

KRUPPS  
Well, the Board's reach doesn't  
extend to the ski resort, I'm happy  
to say. We'll have plenty of time  
to chat this weekend.

OSBOURNE  
Err... I'm not going on the trip,  
Mr. Krupps.

Krupps stops walking and looks at him, surprised.

KRUPPS  
You're not?

OSBOURNE  
Skiing is not one of my...preferred  
activities. And I believe you  
already have the requisite number  
of teacher chaperones?

KRUPPS  
True, true. Well, I won't have  
my people taking a vacation they  
won't enjoy, so...have a pleasant  
weekend, Erick.

OSBOURNE  
You, as well, Mr. Krupps.

As they walk on, Miss Glass appears from around a corner,  
looking satisfied.

CUT TO:

INT. CHEMISTRY CLASS - LATER

Miss Glass and Sam are having a powwow.

GLASS  
The good news is, Osbourne still  
hasn't had a chance to blab to Mr.  
Krupps.  
(pause)  
What's he going to say, anyway?

SAM  
(bluntly)  
He's going to tell him that I'm a  
drug user.

Immediately Miss Glass convulses with laughter.

GLASS  
You! A druggie...!  
(sobering)  
You know, that just crazy enough,  
he might believe it.  
(pause)  
So...it's just a lie Brooke McQueen  
came up with?

Sam eyes her coldly.

SAM  
You said you didn't care.

GLASS  
(frankly)  
You're right, I don't  
(pause)  
So, what do you think of my plan?

SAM  
I think it stinks.

GLASS  
(indignant)  
What? Listen, little missy,  
that's a time-tested classic!

SAM  
Yeah, a time-tested classic  
FAILURE!

GLASS  
Hey, you almost sank your  
journalism teacher without even  
trying!

Sam's expression sours; obviously she doesn't like to be  
reminded of that.

SAM  
And Nicole tried it on Mr. Krupps  
and it totally backfired on her.

GLASS  
(lazily)  
Let me tell you something about the  
late, great Nicole Julian,  
McPherson. She like to act big—  
the chic clothes, the high-and-  
mighty talk. Underneath it all,  
she was strictly Amateur Hour.  
You? You're Prime Time. Our  
Fearless Leader has that pegged,  
at least.

SAM  
I'll still bomb faster than an ABC  
reality series if I try this.

GLASS  
Would you get with the program?  
All you have to do is get close  
to Osbourne—

SAM  
—and get him into compromising  
positions. Right.

GLASS  
No, no, weren't you listening?  
Just compromising-LOOKING  
positions. You know—fall into  
his lap, trip and let him catch  
you...stuff like that. Meantime,  
yours truly will be there to snap  
the incriminating pictures—  
(mimics using a camera)  
—and voila!

SAM  
(caustic)  
Yeah, voila, you're fired and I'm  
expelled. That happens about five  
seconds after I accuse Mr. Osbourne  
of sexual harrassment, with your  
convenient photos as, quote  
unquote, proof.

Miss Glass jumps up and leans over the back of her chair.

GLASS  
That's the beauty of it! The  
photos surface anonymously, and  
YOU—DENY—EVERYTHING!

SAM  
Huh?

GLASS  
You say it's all innocent—you fell  
into his lap, you tripped and he  
caught you. Osbourne, he'll know  
you're telling the truth.  
(grinning evilly)  
But if you do it just right,  
everyone else will think you're  
lying to protect your favorite  
teacher. They might even think  
he's blackmailing you. Either way,  
you're the innocent victim, and he  
goes down like a block of cement in  
the harbor.  
(pause)  
NOW what do you think?

By this time Sam is wearing her own predatory grin.

SAM  
I think it could work.

GLASS  
This weekend. He's not going,  
you're not going—it's perfect.

SAM  
(frowning)  
Wait—you ARE going. Who's going  
to take the pictures?

GLASS  
No problemo. I'll fake sick.

Miss Glass clearly enjoys the expression that that produces on  
Sam's face.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
You don't really think only kids do  
that? You are such a babe in the  
woods, McPherson.

She straightens up, goes to the door and opens it.

GLASS (CONT'D)  
You'd better get cracking on a way  
to get together with Osbourne.

Sam obligingly walks out of the classroom.

CUT TO:

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Sam makes it about half a dozen steps down the corridor when  
Mr. Krupps comes up from behind her.

KRUPPS  
Sam! I've been looking for you!

SAM  
Uh...Mr. Krupps?

KRUPPS  
(concerned)  
I understand you don't intend to  
go on the ski trip?

SAM  
Well...uh, no, I'm not.

Krupps sounds positively crushed.

KRUPPS  
Why not?

In the face of Krupps' questioning, Sam seems less indifferent  
than before. Not helping matters any is the sudden appearence,  
over his shoulder, of Miss Glass, motioning frantically yet  
completely incoherently.

SAM  
Uh...well...I have a ton of work.  
At the paper.

KRUPPS  
They actually told you to work this  
weekend?

Unfortunately for her, Sam is too frazzled to out-and-out lie.

SAM  
Well...no...but—

KRUPPS  
Great, then you can take a couple  
of days off! You need to think of  
yourself, Sam. Working all the  
time isn't healthy.

SAM  
(thinking)  
But, um... Oh! I didn't get a  
permission slip signed. Darn.

KRUPPS  
(shaking his head  
paternally)  
Sam, Sam... I know very well that  
you're living on your own, as much  
as Josh and Lily Ford are. You  
don't need a permission slip.

Another objection shot down. Desperate, Sam tries once more:

SAM  
I bet there isn't a seat left on  
any of the buses anyway.

Krupps makes a "pshaw" motion with his hand.

KRUPPS  
Why would you want to be on a  
rickety, overcrowded old bus?  
You'll ride up in my car. Now—how  
long will it take you to pack?

Defeated, with a fatalistic glance at Miss Glass, Sam  
capitulates with a smile.

SAM  
Half an hour?

KRUPPS  
Excellent! I have to take care of  
a few more things here. Why don't  
you meet me in the parking lot in—  
(checks his watch)  
—twenty minutes? I'll drive you  
home, you can pack, and we'll be  
on our way.

SAM  
Sure, Mr. Krupps.

Satisfied, Krupps walks away, rubbing his palms together. As  
soon as he is out of sight, Miss Glass comes rushing forward.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What was I supposed to do? Flat  
out say no?

GLASS  
Okay, okay, don't worry about it.  
We might just have to postpone our  
little operation.  
(thinks)  
Or... I've got an idea. Gotta  
run.

She takes off before Sam can protest.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EST. A MOUNTAIN HIGHWAY - AFTERNOON

A convoy of school buses lumbers up the highway.

CUT TO:

INT. A SCHOOL BUS - MOVING

Josh and Lily are sitting together; directly opposite, Brooke  
is sitting by herself. Lily leans over and whispers something  
in Josh's ear, then hops across the aisle to sit next to  
Brooke.

LILY  
Hey, Brooke.

BROOKE  
(acknowledging)  
Lily.  
(sensing something)  
What?

Lily takes a deep breath before plunging forward.

LILY  
Brooke, do you remember when I said  
that I was friends with both you  
and Sam, and that I would stay out  
of any fights between you, and I  
would never take sides?

BROOKE  
Yes...  
(resigned)  
You've changed your mind. You're  
choosing Sam's side.

LILY  
(wide-eyed)  
What? Brooke, no! I promised,  
and I'm going to keep that promise.

BROOKE  
(frowning)  
Then...I'm confused.

LILY  
(another deep breath)  
Well... You'd think since I was  
smart enough to do that once, I'd  
be smart enought to do it again...  
wouldn't you?

BROOKE  
What—?  
(realizing)  
Oh, no.

LILY  
(cajoling)  
Come on, Brooke, she's desperate.

BROOKE  
(snorts)  
Yeah, she desperately wants  
Harrison to be her boyfriend.

LILY  
I really don't think so. She's  
really upset over this.

BROOKE  
Is she suicidal? That might cheer  
me up.

LILY  
(folding her arms)  
That's not funny, Brooke.

Brooke's combativeness drops away; she stares out the window  
for a while.

BROOKE  
I know. You're right. It's just,  
I get so MAD thinking about Natalie  
going after Harrison—

LILY  
Brooke, I swear, I think this is  
just one of those spontaneous  
things.

Lily chuckles, and Brooke looks at her strangely.

BROOKE  
What?

LILY  
Don't you find this the slightest  
bit funny? Harrison—our Harrison—  
Harrison who couldn't get a date  
a year ago—suddenly half the girls  
in school are fighting over him?

Brooke thinks it over, finally rolling her eyes in silent  
concession that it is at least a little bit funny.

BROOKE  
I dunno, Lily.

LILY  
You don't really want to fight with  
Natalie, do you?

BROOKE  
(sighing)  
I guess not. But...

Several seconds of silence.

LILY  
But?

BROOKE  
Okay, maybe I believe that Natalie  
didn't mean to become attracted to  
Harrison. That doesn't mean that  
she's NOT attracted to him, or that  
she'll give him up.

LILY  
Trust me, Brooke. She was so upset  
about you being mad at her that she  
was practically crying.

BROOKE  
(uncomfortably)  
I did say some pretty awful things  
to her.

LILY  
Like comparing her to Nicole?

BROOKE  
Oh, I know that was totally  
heinous. I was just SO mad, I  
couldn't think straight.

She lets out a little laugh.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Great. She almost lip-locks with  
MY boyfriend, and I feel bad for  
yelling at her. How do you do  
that?

LILY  
I just want everyone to stop  
fighting.

BROOKE  
Okay. I'll talk to her—for the  
sake of harmonious whatever. But  
I honestly don't know if we can  
ever be the same as we were before.

LILY  
I think Natalie would be happy just  
to talk.  
(fretting)  
I wish I'd seen her today.

BROOKE  
She wasn't in class?  
(thinking)  
She wasn't in class. I was so busy  
ignoring her, I didn't even notice  
she wasn't there to be ignored.  
(sighs)  
I used to be better at this.

LILY  
Oh, I hope she didn't decide to  
stay home! She was so excited  
about coming.

Lily gets up and makes her way foward until she is crouched  
beside Ms. Ross, in the first row.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Ms. Ross, we didn't see Natalie in  
class today. She's still coming  
with us, isn't she?

ROSS  
(off-handedly)  
Oh, don't you worry, child. She's  
coming. She had some kind of  
appointment, not from home, but  
she's coming. I think she's on the  
next bus.  
(shooing)  
Now, sit down before you go through  
the windshield.

Lily makes her way back to Brooke's row, sitting in her own  
seat.

LILY  
(leaning over)  
She's coming.  
(thumbing back)  
She's in the last bus.

But doesn't seem to know whether or not to be happy about that.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MOUNTAIN HIGHWAY

Steadily making its way through the moderate traffic climbing  
the mountain is Krupps' sporty car, two sets of skis strapped  
to the roof.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPPS' CAR - MOVING

Mr. Krupps is driving smoothly, while Sam semi-lounges in the  
passenger seat.

KRUPPS  
I was glad to find out that you  
have your own skis. You were so  
reluctant to go, I was afraid you  
hated skiing. Or didn't know how.

SAM  
(vaguely distracted)  
No...I love skiing. Used to ski  
all the time.

She trails off. He steals a glance over.

KRUPPS  
I'm sorry if this is too personal,  
but...you have my sympathies.

SAM  
(confused)  
I'm sorry?

KRUPPS  
Look, as principal, I know about a  
lot of things that go on at  
Kennedy. Now, I'm not saying I  
know EVERY little thing, but I do  
know a lot of things.  
(pause)  
Like, the situation with you and  
Mr. John. And Miss McQueen.

SAM  
(stunned)  
Oh.

KRUPPS  
Failed romances, love triangles...  
they're really pretty common in  
high school. It's never pretty.  
(pause)  
You seem to be handling it well.  
Not that I'm surprised—someone with  
your poise.

SAM  
(muttering)  
You should've seen me when I caught  
them coming out of the shower  
together. I didn't handle it too  
well THEN.

Krupps slaps the steering wheel with his palm.

KRUPPS  
Well, who can blame you? That's  
very traumatic! You still have  
plenty of poise.

SAM  
(wan)  
Thanks.

They motor on in silence for a bit.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Mr. Krupps? Can I ask you  
something?

KRUPPS  
(reproachfully)  
Sam, Sam...haven't I convinced you  
yet that you can talk to me about  
anything?

That coaxes a bit of a smile from Sam.

SAM  
Okay... It's about—all this.

KRUPPS  
"All this"?

Sam makes a vague, all-encompassing gesture.

SAM  
Everything this week. Becoming  
Student Body General Fund  
Treasurer...eating in the Teachers'  
Dining Room...  
(laughs)  
Riding to the ski lodge in your  
car.

KRUPPS  
I want the best and brightest on my  
team, Sam. That's you.  
(concerned)  
Sam, does this make you  
uncomfortable?

SAM  
Me? No! No. But...I think other  
people might be.

KRUPPS  
That's funny... You never struck  
me as the type to be swayed by peer  
pressure.

SAM  
(quietly)  
I didn't mean other kids.

Krupps snorts, understanding.

KRUPPS  
Ah.  
(long pause)  
What are you getting in history?

SAM  
(lost)  
Huh?

KRUPPS  
History. What are your grades  
like?

SAM  
(shrugs)  
B-ish. Maybe A-minus if I do a  
couple of extra credit papers.

KRUPPS  
Mm-hmm. Study various forms of  
government?

SAM  
(baffled)  
Sure.

KRUPPS  
What kind of government do you  
think a school is?

SAM  
Uh...

KRUPPS  
Is a school a democracy?

SAM  
Ummm...no.

KRUPPS  
(musing)  
Nope... School's not a democracy.  
I'm not President, they're not my  
constituents. I'm the principal.  
They're the faculty. It's a  
little...principal-ocracy. So—  
does it matter if a few of them are  
uncomfortable?

SAM  
(griping)  
Well, not to YOU. You're the  
principal—they can't DO anything  
to YOU.

Krupps looks over at her, vexed.

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAIN HIGHWAY - CONTINUOUS

Krupps' car suddenly veers over into the right-hand lane, then  
onto a rest stop off-ramp. The car rolls into a parking space  
and stops.

CUT TO:

INT. KRUPSS' CAR - CONTINUOUS

Krupps turns the engine off, and twists in his seat to face  
Sam.

KRUPPS  
Sam, do you NOT want to be on my  
team?

SAM  
(flustered)  
Mr. Krupps—

KRUPPS  
Because it occurs to me that it may  
have seemed that I was ORDERING you  
to do these things. Which wasn't  
my intention. So if what you're  
trying to say is that YOU'RE  
uncomfortable, just say the word,  
and it stops, right here and now.  
(pause)  
Is that what you want?

Sam turns away for a moment, before looking him in the eye.

SAM  
No. It's not.

KRUPPS  
Good, because I still want the best  
and the brightest. And that's  
still you.  
(intently)  
Sam? Serious, now: if you think  
ANYONE is dinging you, or singling  
you out because of this, you tell  
ME. Got it?

Sam relaxes a bit.

SAM  
Got it, Mr. Krupps.

KRUPPS  
Since we're far from school  
grounds, and we really aren't going  
to be doing any official business,  
why don't you call me Calvin? Just  
for the weekend.

SAM  
(concerned)  
Are you sure that's approp—

Krupps cuts her off with a raised finger.

KRUPPS  
Principal-ocracy.

SAM  
(smiling)  
Right. Calvin.

Krupps grins a broad grin, starts the car, and takes off.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKI VILLAGE PARKING LOT - EARLY EVENING

Many students are milling about as various equipment is off-  
loaded from the buses. Brooke and Lily are curbside; Brooke  
seems somewhat on edge.

BROOKE  
I'm not all that sure that HERE is  
a good place to have a heart-to-  
heart with Natalie.

LILY  
Don't worry, Brooke, I'm sure we  
can find a quiet little corner.  
(calling)  
Natalie!

Surprise #1 comes when Natalie, who is standing in front of  
the next bus, turns around. What makes Brooke and Lily gasp  
is her hair: while it is still french-braided down her back,  
Natalie has seen fit to streak it liberally with blonde  
highlights. It doesn't approach Nicole's platinum shade, but  
it's a far cry from Natalie's natural deep auburn. She waves,  
and jogs over.

NATALIE  
Hey, Lily. I tried to get on your  
but, but the seating arrangements  
were just bizarre.

She doesn't exactly ignore Brooke—there's no overt hostility  
in the air—but she does act as though Brooke were invisible.  
Or just a stranger who happens to be standing nearby. Despite  
this, Brooke ventures forward a fraction of a step.

BROOKE  
Natalie.

For a long moment it doesn't look like Natalie's even going to  
acknowledge Brooke's existence; then she turns towards her.  
Her voice, though, is carefully devoid of any inflection at  
all.

NATALIE  
Brooke.

Lily, sensing that this is not quite the reconciliation she  
had in mind, steps in.

LILY  
Hey, Natalie, I thought we could,  
um, talk...

Natalie turns back to Lily, and her voice comes back to life.

NATALIE  
Sure! I'm going to find out where  
I'm sleeping, but look me up later!

Without another word, she trots off. Along with Lily, Brooke  
watches her go.

BROOKE  
(deceptively casual)  
Crying, huh?

Lily can only nod wordlessly.

BROOKE  
She seems to have recovered.

Lily nods again, clearly worried about just that.

Before anything else can happen, though, Surprise #2 pulls up  
to the curb, in the form of Krupps' car, with Sam clearly  
lounging in the passenger seat. They both get out, and—at  
some unseen, pre-arranged signal—two bellhops scurry out, open  
the trunk and begin to extricate their luggage. Sam starts to  
fiddle with the rooftop bindings, but Krupps waves her off.

KRUPPS  
Don't worry, they'll get that. Do  
you know where you're staying?

Sam shrugs gamely.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
We'll find out.

He peers around, seeks out another ski village employee, and  
beckons him with a snap of the fingers.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Excuse me? Can you find out the  
location of Miss McPherson's  
cabin—  
(gesturing at Sam)  
—and have her things taken there,  
please?

Sam raises her eyebrows at no one in particular and  
soundlessly echoes the word "cabin". Meanwhile, this little  
mini-drama is being witnessed by a whole gaggle of students,  
and judging from then, she's not the only one to have had that  
reaction. The employee is perfectly obsequious, though.

EMPLOYEE #1  
Of course, Mr. Krupps, right away,  
Mr. Krupps.

KRUPPS  
Sam, did you get all your stuff?

SAM  
I think so.

Leaning in through the open passenger door, Sam scans the  
interior of the car. Then she spots Krupps' personal digital  
assistant lying on the back seat, thereby setting up Surprise  
#3:

SAM  
(without thinking)  
Calvin, you left your PDA in the  
car! Did you want it?

As on Monday, everyone freezes, teacher chaperones as well as  
students. They all look at each other in a perfect, Twilight  
Zone, she-didn't-really-just-say-that-did-she? moment. And  
this time, Sam notices; her lips pressed together as she  
senses herself become the focus of the local universe.

Krupps is utterly unaffected, though.

KRUPPS  
Naw. It'll just have to commune  
with the car until Monday.

Sam seems to take her cue from Krupps, shrugging off the  
stares after a moment. Meanwhile, Krupps is huddling with  
more flunkies. He waves her over.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Sam, these nice people have  
uncovered where you're staying.

One of them drops a key into her palm as she approaches.

EMPLOYEE #2  
Number nineteen, Ma'am. One of our  
finest cabins.

SAM  
Oh, but, uh...are you sure this is  
okay? I'm not taking this away  
from anyone?

KRUPPS  
(low)  
Always reserve a few extras—you  
never know who might show up.  
Words to live by.

Sam works up a suitably impressed expression.

EMPLOYEE #2  
If you'll come with me, Ma'am?

As Sam is led away:

KRUPPS  
(calling)  
Are you up for a run before dinner?

SAM  
Sure, just let me get changed.

KRUPPS  
I'll meet you at the lift in half  
an hour!

SAM  
Okay, Calvin!

And she is gone, around the corner of a building.

Meanwhile, Mary Cherry has slipped up behind Brooke and Lily,  
unnoticed. Not that she stays unnoticed for long:

MARY CHERRY  
OH MY GAWD! Sam is Principal  
Krupps' MISTRESS!

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Act Five

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

EXT. SKI VILLAGE PARKING LOT - CONTINUOUS

Brooke and Lily turn as one to gape a Mary Cherry.

BROOKE  
What?

LILY  
Mary Cherry, you're insane.

MARY CHERRY  
What about all that?

Brooke looks stymied, but Lily has things under control.

LILY  
First of all, even Sam at her  
dumbest isn't THAT dumb. Second  
of all, if she and Mr. Krupps  
WERE...you know—  
(shudders)  
—doing it, wouldn't they be acting  
the exact OPPOSITE of that?

MARY CHERRY  
Uh, well...  
(flash of insight)  
Unless it's one o' them double  
blinds! So we don't know they know  
we know. They know.

BROOKE  
Which leads us directly back to...

LILY  
(finishing)  
...Mary Cherry, you're insane.

Mary Cherry harrumphs and walks off in a huff; but Brooke and  
Lily are preoccupied with this new problem.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Brooke?

BROOKE  
Hmm?

LILY  
I know I said Sam couldn't possibly  
be that dumb, but... You don't  
think she COULD be...?

BROOKE  
(flatly)  
No.  
(long pause)  
Does it matter?

LILY  
(outraged)  
WHAT? Brooke, how could you ask  
that—? Of COURSE it—!

BROOKE  
I didn't mean it quite like that.  
I mean, in terms of power,  
prestige... Fact it, Sam is the  
most influential student in the  
whole school right now. She's  
probably higher up than some of the  
TEACHERS. She might as well be  
sleeping with him.

LILY  
Brooke, wouldja stop saying that?  
The thought is making my skin  
crawl.

BROOKE  
(imploring)  
Lily, I'm trying to be serious!  
How are we going to tell anyone  
Sam's in trouble? Who's even  
gonna want to listen?

Lily mulls that over.

LILY  
(uncertain)  
I guess...we just have to hope that  
Mr. Osbourne is convincing enough.

BROOKE  
I'd be more hopeful if Mr. Osbourne  
had help.

LILY  
(cautiously)  
What do you mean by that?

BROOKE  
(darkly)  
I don't know yet.  
(pause)  
But I'll think of something.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CABIN - LATER

The word "cabin" doesn't quite cover Sam's weekend domicile;  
it's more like a scaled-down version of the (as-yet unseen)  
lodge: a great central room, huge fireplace, and loft space,  
all luxuriously furnished, of course. Sam is in her ski suit,  
wandering around and exploring things more-or-less at random,  
when the ponderous knocker on the oversized front door makes a  
ponderous sound. Sam cuts her tour short and goes to the  
door, knowing who is waiting. Krupps is standing on the  
stoop, and despite the nature of their relationship, she seems  
almost giddy to see him.

After Sam opens the door, Krupps invites himself in, looking  
up and around.

KRUPPS  
Nice, very nice.

SAM  
Are you kidding? It's wonderful!

She spins once; then her mood falters precipitously.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I think maybe it's...TOO wonderful.  
I don't want it to be too  
wonderful.

KRUPPS  
Should I give you a tour of my  
cabin?

She practically clutches at him, acting just  
a bit...off.

SAM  
It IS bigger, isn't it? Please  
tell me it's bigger. I couldn't  
stand having the biggest cabin of  
all.

Krupps, interestingly enough, seems to be treating her like a  
wayward child in need of reassurance.

KRUPPS  
(smiling benevolently)  
It's bigger. You don't have the  
biggest cabin here—far from it.

He touches a finger to her chin and raises her face.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
So don't worry, okay?

SAM  
(entirely TOO compliant)  
O-kay.

KRUPPS  
Good! So, are you ready to hit the  
slopes?

SAM  
Ready and willing, Calvin.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAM'S CABIN - MOMENTS LATER

Krupps' skis are perched near the front door, next to Sam's.  
By the time they reach them, Sam seems to have gotten over  
whatever was affecting her mood. They start off towards the  
lift station.

KRUPPS  
(making conversation)  
Haven't you been here before? It's  
fairly close to home.

SAM  
(nodding)  
Once. I was about eight. My dad  
brought me.

KRUPPS  
(slightly discomfitted)  
I'm sorry, I don't want to stir up  
painful memories.

SAM  
Oh, no! I never mind talking about  
my dad. He was a great man.

KRUPPS  
(appraising)  
Yes, I think I see that everyday.

Sam blushes.

SAM  
I want to ask you a question. Are  
you having dinner later?

KRUPPS  
(dryly)  
I try to at least once a day.  
(pause)  
Are YOU having dinner later?

SAM  
(matching his tone)  
It's a long-standing McPherson  
family tradition.

A long, long silence stretches between them. Finally:

SAM (CONT'D)  
Are WE having dinner later?

KRUPPS  
That DOES see to be the question,  
doesn't it?

SAM  
(conceding)  
Not the one I'm going to ask at  
dinner, but for the moment...

And in her voice, in her eyes come the first hints that Sam  
may have some kind of handle on this complicated game of  
almost-flirtation that she and Krupps are playing.

KRUPPS  
Well... I guess the question  
REALLY is...can a principal—mind  
you, a visionary principal—

SAM  
(interposing)  
Who's still a man of tradition.

KRUPPS  
—who is still a man of tradition—  
have a non-working, yet completely  
appropriate meal with his best and  
brightest student—who is pretty  
visionary herself?

Another blush from Sam.

SAM  
Well... I happen to think that any  
principal who can construct a  
question like that ought to be able  
to, yes.

KRUPPS  
And I happen to think that any  
student who can follow a question  
like that ought to be able to, as  
well.

SAM  
There you go, then. Just remember—

KRUPPS  
Yes, I know. The question. I'll  
consider myself forewarned.

They are close to the lift station, and Sam spies:

SAM  
(peering ahead)  
Is that...Mr. Osbourne? I thought  
he didn't ski.

Krupps follows her squint, and sure enough, it's Osbourne,  
seemingly playing traffic cop to a throng of students.

KRUPPS  
Oh, yes. Miss Glass took ill at  
the last moment. Mr. Osbourne is  
her replacement.

SAM  
Ah.

That non-committal sound is the only comment from Sam

CUT TO:

EXT. - THE LIFT STATION - MOMENTS LATER

A slightly different scene, from a slightly different point of  
view: Osbourne looks up from his traffic-directing to  
critically study Krupps and Sam catching one of the lift bars,  
obviously quite comfortable with each other.

CUT TO:

INT. DINING HALL - EVENING

Three conversations tackling more-or-less the same subject.  
First up: Brooke, Lily, Carmen, Josh, Sugar Daddy, and  
Harrison, sitting around an oaken version of their table in  
the cafeteria at school.

BROOKE  
Frankly—I don't even know where to  
start. I have no frame of  
reference for this.

SUGAR  
Yo, what about being a Glamazon?  
Didn't that—?

Brooke carefully separates each word, so it's impossible to be  
misheard.

BROOKE  
Being a Glamazon...doesn't...  
BEGIN...to compare. Being STAR  
QUARTERBACK...doesn't...BEGIN...to  
compare.

Just then George walks by, carrying his plate.

GEORGE  
Compare to what?

BROOKE  
Uhhh...

Without even looking up, Harrison spoils everyone's fun.

HARRISON  
George knows about Sam.

BROOKE  
Well, uh, I mean, everyone's seen—

GEORGE  
I know about the pills, Brooke.

BROOKE/LILY/CARMEN  
(simultaneously)  
HUH?

Harrison looks the girls over.

HARRISON  
What, you were the only ones who  
could blab? Jeez...

Gamely, Brooke motions for George to sit, which he does.

GEORGE  
Let me guess. Sam has a problem.

BROOKE  
Sam definitely has a problem.

CARMEN  
(chiming in)  
A b-i-i-i-g problem.

BROOKE  
Pills.

Carmen nods.

LILY  
We hope it's just pills.

George shakes his head discouragingly.

GEORGE  
It won't stay that way.

Brooke nods in agreement with THAT, a gesture Lily catches  
with considerable surprise; apparently Brooke had never shared  
that opinion with her.

GEORGE (CONT'D)  
You have a problem, too. You want  
to tell people about Sam's problem.  
But...somehow, during the past  
week, she's managed to become  
Principal Krupps' invaluable right-  
hand girl. Which makes saying  
negative things about her...  
complicated.

CARMEN  
That pretty much sums it up.  
(aside to Lily)  
We shoulda had HIM on the team a  
long time ago.

BROOKE  
Okay, we've got the problem down  
pat. What's the solution?

GEORGE  
(blankly)  
Uhhh...huh.

George is clearly all played out.

JOSH  
I hate to say it, but I have to  
agree with that "huh".

BROOKE  
(imploring)  
Come on! Nobody has any ideas?  
We have to do SOMETHING!

Unfortunately, Brooke quickly rising temper happens to meet an  
unintended target: Natalie, who walks over at this precise  
moment.

NATALIE  
Brooke, I—

BROOKE  
(short)  
We'll have to talk later.

Brooke seems to have forgotten that Natalie is actually a  
member of this little group; as Lily and Carmen try to remind  
her, Natalie, who was momentarily taken aback, pressed  
forward.

NATALIE  
Okay, I just wanted to say I'm  
sorry for—

BROOKE  
(barking)  
NOT NOW, DAMMIT!

Natalie's mood plummets instantly into frustration, and she  
turns away. Brooke continues her exhortations, unheeding.

BROOKE  
How do we fix this?

GEORGE  
(biting)  
Ask Sam. She seems to be the  
person to talk to about fixing  
problems around here.

That bit of dark irony brings a fresh round of depression to  
the table—but a few paces away, unnoticed, Natalie's head tilts  
oddly. Meanwhile, Lily has actually grabbed Brooke by the  
wrist—hard—to get her attention.

BROOKE  
(irritated)  
What?

But it's Carmen—who has less of a clue, and therefore more of  
a reason—who jumps in first.

CARMEN  
(hurt)  
Why'd you yell at Natalie, Brooke?

Lily gives Brooke a highly significant look, as it begins to  
penetrate her brain that A) Carmen doesn't know about the  
discord between her and Natalie, and; B) she did, in fact,  
just finish yelling at Natalie, who; C) was, in fact, trying  
to help with Sam. Crestfallen, she rubs her eyes for a moment  
before twisting in her seat. She spots Natalie's now-  
highlighted french braid moving towards one of the doors.

BROOKE  
Natalie! Natalie!

But there's no indication at all that Natalie heard THAT.  
Instead, she just keeps walking, out the door. Brooke twists  
back around.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
(sighs)  
Yep. I used to be lots better at  
this.

CUT TO:

INT. ANOTHER PART OF THE DINING HALL

The huge dining facilities haven't deliberately been  
partitioned into separate areas; but most of the students HAVE  
congregated in one place, leaving the faculty to gather in  
another. Sitting around a window-side table are Mr. Osbourne,  
Ms. Ross, and about half a dozen other assorted (anonymous)  
teachers. One of them, a bespectacled algebra instructor,  
stands awkwardly.

ALGEBRA TEACHER  
Should I, um, ah, call the meeting  
to order?

Ms. Ross grabs his arm and yanks him down into his seat.

ROSS  
This is not the Roman senate,  
Eugene. Keep your speeches to  
yourself.

OSBOURNE  
Technically speaking, this is a  
meal. Definition: a shared dining  
experience involving familial or  
like individuals, at which various  
pleasantries may be discussed.

AMELIA  
Or unpleasantries.

This contribution from a slight but formidable young Life  
Sciences teacher. Osbourne acknowledges her riposte with a  
nod. Another teacher, a middle-aged woman, snorts.

FEMALE TEACHER #1  
I'd call it unpleasant all right,  
watching those two.

FEMALE TEACHER #2  
Yeah, expecting us to put up with  
his little mini-harem?

ROSS  
(rounding on her)  
Hey! You just put a lid on THAT  
thought.

AMELIA  
How can you sit there and defend  
his actions?

OSBOURNE  
His ACTIONS are questionable. His  
MOTIVES, however...

FEMALE TEACHER #2  
What? They were practically  
acting like newlyweds!

OSBOURNE  
(smoothly)  
Which, to the discerning eye,  
indicates that this potential part  
of their relationship is,  
thankfully, furthest from their  
minds. Certainly she may be  
infatuated with thim, as an  
approving authority figure,  
possibly the first significant one  
her father. And he might well...  
be...

He trails off while everyone listens intently, as though he  
were just working something out on the fly.

ROSS  
(prompting)  
"He might well be"?

But Osbourne has apparently also decided to keep this new-  
found insight to himself. He turns a consumately bland smile  
on the group.

OSBOURNE  
Amateur pop psychology. Hardly  
useful here.  
(moving on)  
As for the rest— I said his  
actions were questionable, and they  
are. But there's little profit to  
the questions now. My humble  
suggestion is that everyone stay  
watchful—  
(suddenly admonishing)  
—KEEP QUIET—and see if anything  
untoward happens.

FEMALE TEACHER #2  
Isn't something "untoward" ALREADY  
happening?

OSBOURNE  
Only if the National Enquirer has  
gained jurisdictional control of  
our district. But if you're  
speaking of appearances, I agree  
there is a danger. That's an  
appropriate subject on which to  
speak to the principal.

Ms. Ross' eyes flick off in the distance.

ROSS  
Well, they're here. Who wants to  
do the honors?

CUT TO:

INT. YET ANOTHER PART OF THE DINING HALL - CONTINUOUS

The matre d', after a brief huddle with Krupps, escorts him  
and Sam up a narrow staircase and seats them at a table on the  
balcony rail—conveniently visible to most of the people below,  
a large percentage of whom are staring, either obviously  
(students) or not (faculty).

After they are seated—with Krupps holding Sam's chair, of  
course—a waiter magically appears.

WAITER  
Drinks, Sir, Ma'am?

KRUPPS  
Hmmm...scotch. And for the lady—

SAM  
(interrupting)  
Ginger ale.

The waiter bobs his head and moves off, while Krupps eyes Sam  
speculatively.

KRUPPS  
(echoing)  
Ginger ale.

A hint of a smile plays across her lips.

SAM  
(slyly)  
I think it would be inappropriate  
for one of Kennedy's best and  
brightest to use her fake I.D. to  
get alcohol while dining with her  
principal.

KRUPPS  
(deadpan sigh)  
Yes, you're probably right. Ah,  
well.

CUT TO:

INT. THE DINING HALL - FACULTY TABLE - LATER

The group of staff has thinned out and rearranged itself  
slightly; Osbourne and Ross are sitting side-by-side, keeping  
an eye on the proceedings above. Their conversational tone  
is very low.

ROSS  
You wanna tell me again why I  
should be the one doing this?

OSBOURNE  
There are several reasons. First,  
I have been attempting to have a  
private chat with our principal for  
several days, without success.  
Now, that may be due to Mr. Krupps'  
busy schedule—or he may be avoiding  
me.

ROSS  
(shocked)  
Why?

OSBOURNE  
I don't know. I'm not even sure my  
perceptions are correct there.  
Second, my concerns regarding Miss  
McPherson are quite...serious. I  
can't risk them being lost amid the  
hulabaloo of this.

ROSS  
(grabbing his arm)  
Now hold on right there, Mr.  
Osbourne. You keep talking about  
these "concerns" of yours. Now I  
understand about being discreet,  
but if you're sending me into that  
lion's den, I think I need to know  
what you know, right now.

Osbourne turns and appraises her for a moment.

OSBOURNE  
Fair enough.

He puts his mouth to her ear and whispers a few words, which  
make her eyes go wide. He immediately makes a sushing sound.  
For several seconds she does nothing but shift her gaping  
stare from Sam to Osbourne and back again.

ROSS  
(boggled)  
No...REALLY? That's...no.

OSBOURNE  
I assure you, it's quite true. And  
it is IMPERATIVE that this be kept  
under wraps. A rumor at this point  
would guarantee an unmanagable  
situation.

ROSS  
Oh, I hear you, Mr. Osbourne. I  
hear you.

SWEEP TO:

INT. DINING HALL - KRUPPS' AND SAM'S TABLE - CONTINUOUS

Despite the seething chaos below, the principal and his  
student seem engrossed in their own little world. A busboy  
clears the dessert plates, leaving them looking at each other  
over their after-dinner drinks.

KRUPPS  
See? A non-working but totally  
appropriate meal. As promised.

Sam raises her glass in salute.

SAM  
And it's been very nice...so far.

Krupps leans back, fingers steepled.

KRUPPS  
Ah. So that trend could change?

Sam's smile fades; she suddenly finds the rim of her glass  
fascinating.

SAM  
I'm not sure.

KRUPPS  
Your question, I take it?

SAM  
I've asked you this before, you  
know. I decided I didn't like the  
answer I got.

KRUPPS  
Oh! Well, that IS interesting.  
Please, ask away.

Sam drains her drink, sets the glass down, and fixes Krupps in  
an unwavering gaze across the empty table.

SAM  
WHY?

KRUPPS  
(smiling pensively)  
What what?

SAM  
Why THIS?

The makes the same sweeping, all-encompassing gesture.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Why all this?

KRUPPS  
(relaxed)  
I'm afraid my answer is the same as  
last time, Sam. You're the best  
and brightest, and I want you on my  
team.

SAM  
(simmering)  
I'm the best and the brightest?  
(hard)  
Then please don't act like I'm the  
class idiot. Why—this—WAY?

Krupps gazes at Sam impassively as she ticks points off on her  
fingers.

SAM (CONT'D)  
The Teachers' Dining Room...the ski  
trip...  
(laughs shortly)  
...this dinner! Up on the royal  
balcony, presiding over everyone.  
My God, Calvin—you haven't made me  
a member of your team; you've made  
me the object of an accension.

She slaps her palms down on the table; her voice goes as high  
as it can without carrying across the room.

SAM (CONT'D)  
For the last time—WHY?

For a long time Krupps just sits there, with Sam half out of  
her seat, hands on the table, staring him down. Finally—

KRUPPS  
Because you deserved it.

THAT answer stops Sam in her tracks; she plops back down in  
her seat. It takes a moment or two of effort for her to find  
her voice.

SAM  
I...huh?

KRUPPS  
(patiently)  
I saw you start to struggle. I  
knew you could do better. That  
you could blossom, become the woman  
I know you can be. With enough  
power, enough status... And now  
you have them.

Sam looks as though she's lost the ability to breathe. She  
gapes at him, dumbfounded, and several times her mouth opens  
but nothing comes out.

SAM  
You...you did...all this...for ME?

KRUPPS  
Of course, Sam. All for you.

SAM  
B-b-but...

KRUPPS  
Oh, Sam. You can't look back on  
three and a half years of work  
you've done at Kennedy, and  
possibly have to ask why.

Overcome, Sam leaps out of her chair, rounds the table, and  
catches Krupps in a full-on, leaning-over neck clinch. After  
a moment, the startled principal gets an arm free, and pats  
her back awkwardly.

SAM  
(in his ear)  
Thank you thank you thank you...

KRUPPS  
(with a beatific smile)  
The girl to put your money on.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FIVE


	7. Act Six

ACT SIX

FADE IN:

EST. MOUNTAINSIDE - DAY

The next day. All the lifts are running, and multitudes of  
skiers dot the snowy slopes.

CUT TO:

MONTAGE

A series of short sequences of the kids skiing: Lily and  
Josh, side by sid and weaving down the mountain; Mary Cherry  
preening and then wiping out; Carmen encouraging Sugar Daddy  
on as he makes his way down the bunny slope.

CUT TO:

EXT. A PATHWAY - DAY

Krupps and Sam, carrying their skis, are walking amongst the  
cabins.

KRUPPS  
You seem...pensive.

SAM  
I think I'm irritated with you. I  
haven't decided yet.

KRUPPS  
Moi? Whatever for?

SAM  
Well, for one thing, I happen to  
know that you fibbed to me about  
the cabins.

KRUPPS  
Me? Fib? Never. What about the  
cabins?

SAM  
You told me that my cabin wasn't  
bigger than everyone else's.

KRUPPS  
And it's not! Scout's honor.

SAM  
You forgot to mention that the  
teachers are SHARING cabins! So  
technically my cabin is a little  
smaller, sure, but I have it all  
to myself! The teachers only have  
half a cabin, which works out to  
be a lot smaller than my whole  
cabin.

KRUPPS  
Well, technically, that's not what  
you asked.

SAM  
The other kids are doubled up in  
hotel rooms; the teachers are  
doubled up in cabins—I'm still the  
only person not sharing sleeping  
space.

KRUPPS  
Except for me.

SAM  
Except for you.

Spontaneously, they both stop to look at each other, and for a  
moment—less than a moment—the next, obvious, charged question  
hovers between them. For less than a moment.

KRUPPS  
We're here.

Sam turns to see that they have, indeed, reached her stoop.

SAM  
Number nineteen. My stop.

KRUPPS  
How about a soak? Then a late  
lunch.

SAM  
Sounds good. Meet you there?

KRUPPS  
I'll be looking for you.

Krupps tracks off down the pathway, while Sam climbs up the  
step, setting her skis down to open the door. As she is  
maneuvering her skis through, a figures steps from the shadows  
of the trees.

NATALIE  
(calling)  
Sam.

Sam turns around, taking in the sight; but instead of  
acknowledging Natalie, she returns to the task of getting her  
skis inside. Natalie takes the opportunity to approach the  
front door. Their conversational tone is frosty, but fairly  
civil.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Taking your skis in?

SAM  
(dark)  
I don't trust them out here. Lots  
of people'd like to see me take a  
header off a five-hundred-foot  
cliff.

NATALIE  
I didn't say it was a bad idea.

Sam takes a long, appraising look at Natalie, and finally  
steps aside, silently inviting her through the open door.  
Natalie enters.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CABIN - CONTINUOUS

Sam and Natalie confront each other at five paces, arms  
crossed.

NATALIE  
I'm sorry.

SAM  
(guard dropping a bit)  
What about?

NATALIE  
Harrison.

At that, Sam relaxes, dropping her arms and laughing.

SAM  
I'M sorry about that. It was an  
instinctive reaction. Harrison and  
I are History, comma, Ancient. I  
don't care what he does.  
(considers)  
In fact, if you can take him away  
from Brooke, more power to you.

Sam waits for Natalie to hotly deny that that's her intention;  
instead, she just shrugs.

NATALIE  
But you're still mad at me. For  
before.

Sam throws up her hands, mad again.

SAM  
What do you expect? You and  
Carmen barge into MY apartment,  
spouting all this intervention  
crap, like I'm some drugged-out  
freak—

Natalie covers the distance between them in three determined  
steps, grabbing Sam by the shoulders and shaking her.

NATALIE  
(intently focused)  
I...have SEEN you! The others,  
they don't know, not really. But  
I know what it LOOKS like!

Suddenly on the defensive, Sam tears herself out of Natalie's  
grasp, twisting away.

SAM  
(weakly)  
Leave me alone.

Natalie stands close behind her, unrelenting.

NATALIE  
No! Because I KNOW! They THINK,  
but I KNOW! And I will NOT let you  
lie to me when I KNOW!

She spins Sam around again, keeping a tight grip on her arms;  
there is such intensity in her voice that it threatens to  
crack. She brings them practically nose to nose.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Right HERE, right NOW, Sam! No  
Carmen. No Lily. No Brooke. Just  
YOU and ME. Now by GOD you are  
going to tell me the truth! You're  
popping pills, aren't you? AREN'T  
YOU?

Under Natalie's ferocious barrage, Sam's face collapses into  
a mask of despair, her mouth working soundlessly. Finally she  
rips her gaze away, hair falling across her twisted features.

SAM  
(a whimper)  
...yes...

Natalie releases Sam; she stumbles back into a plush recliner,  
where she curls up, shaking. For the moment, Natalie just  
stands there, arms folded, eyes focused on the floor  
somewhere.

NATALIE  
(not looking up)  
You're right, you know...there are  
people out to destroy you.

Sam uncurls a bit, her voice shaky but just coherent.

SAM  
No...Calvin...Principal Krupps  
said...if I thought...any teacher  
was—

NATALIE  
I'm not talking about teachers.

Sam shifts slightly, and her posture somehow goes from  
anguished to sulking.

SAM  
Brooke. She told Mr. Osbourne  
about me.

NATALIE  
You know?  
(chuckles)  
Of course you know. Supergirl,  
three steps ahead of everyone. He  
wants to tell Mr. Krupps, you know.

Sam has rearranged herself again, huddling with her arms  
wrapped around her knees.

SAM  
I know.

NATALIE  
(laughs)  
No doubt you have some nefarious  
scheme to neutralize him.

SAM  
(neutrally)  
Maybe.

Natalie doesn't seem to have anything to follow that; the  
silence stretches.

SAM (CONT'D)  
What do you want, Nat?

For the first time, Natalie looks up.

NATALIE  
What do I want?  
(thinks)  
I wanted the truth. After that...  
(turns away)  
I don't know.

SAM  
You're going to run back to Brooke  
and the gang and tell them I've  
supplied the confirmation they've  
been looking for. The admission of  
guilt.

NATALIE  
(sharp)  
No.

SAM  
(piqued)  
No? Is there a problem? With  
Brooke?

NATALIE  
(reluctantly)  
She's not as...forgiving...as you  
are.

Sam stretches, laughing.

SAM  
Brooke's got her panties in a bunch  
over Harrison.  
(dryly)  
What a surprise.

NATALIE  
She refuses to understand, I  
wouldn't have let anything happen  
between me and Harrison.

SAM  
She'll never understand. So I  
guess you have a dilemma now.

NATALIE  
What?

Sam shifts to the edge of the chair, elbows on knees.

SAM  
You have to decide whose side  
your're on.

NATALIE  
I'm here, aren't I?

SAM  
(standing up)  
You sure? Being on my side could  
get dangerous.

NATALIE  
(bitterly)  
So could being anywhere else.  
Hell, I don't even know if you want  
me around.

SAM  
I'd better. I've given you my  
biggest secret. But that's okay...  
because now I know yours, too.

NATALIE  
(startled)  
What are you talking about?

SAM  
I figured it out, just now. Just  
a few minutes ago. I'm glad you  
came here and talked to me like  
that, because I figured it out.  
Why you were so quick to peg me...  
why you knew. You KNOW what it  
looks like, all right—from looking  
in the mirror. You KNOW because  
you've done it yourself.

NATALIE  
I—

Instead of finishing the denial, Natalie makes her way shakily  
to a sofa and sits down hard. Finally she looks up at Sam,  
pleading in her eyes.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
Please don't tell anyone.

SAM  
(snorts)  
Who'd believe me?

NATALIE  
(stonily)  
I have a record. They wouldn't  
have to believe you.

SAM  
Juvie records are sealed. Take a  
lot of clout to pry in there.

NATALIE  
Maybe that's why I'm here. Don't  
want someone with lots of clout  
prying.

SAM  
(laughs)  
Thanks, but I'm not THAT good.

NATALIE  
Then you're better than you think.

SAM  
Maybe you're here to spite someone.

That opens the floodgates.

NATALIE  
I tried with Brooke, I really did—  
I know it was wrong, with Harrison,  
but I didn't want to, I've been  
fighting it, and it was just one  
moment, and we didn't even DO  
anything! And all Brooke does is  
scream and say the most horrible  
things...

Trailing off, Natalie buries her face into the sofa's  
overstuffed armrest. Sam comes over and carefully sits next  
to her.

SAM  
Everyone tries with Brooke. Nobody  
realizes at first that she's off in  
her own little world. "The World  
Revolves Around Brooke McQueen," by  
Brooke McQueen.

A moment of silence.

NATALIE  
Didn't I hear you say you were  
meeting Principal Krupps somewhere?

SAM  
(starts)  
Oh! Yes!  
(leaps up)  
I have a spa date.

NATALIE  
You look wiped.

Sam takes a look at herself in the room's full-length mirror  
and grimaces.

SAM  
Ugh. I got a quick fix for this.

She goes to one of the endtables, opens a drawer and takes out  
a plastic baggie with pills inside. She fishes out a couple.

SAM (CONT'D)  
You look like you could use a pick-  
me-up yourself. You want one of  
these...whatever they are?  
(studying the bag)  
They're blue.

NATALIE  
(shocked)  
NO! I'm clean! I'm never going  
back to that place!

SAM  
(holding up her hands)  
Suit yourself.

She puts the baggie back in the drawer, and swallows the  
pills.

NATALIE  
(rising)  
What do you mean, "whatever they  
are"? Don't you know?

SAM  
(shrugs)  
Jaycee gives them to me.

NATALIE  
You're popping pills and you don't  
even know what they ARE? God,  
Sam!

SAM  
(offended)  
Jaycee would never give me anything  
dangerous!

NATALIE  
All drugs are dangerous.

SAM  
You know what I mean.

NATALIE  
(subsiding)  
Okay.

SAM  
(a bit put off)  
That's it? "Okay"? No speeches?  
No pamphlets?

NATALIE  
Something else I know: no one can  
force you to quit. If you don't  
want to get clean, it's not going  
to happen.

SAM  
(adamantly)  
I don't have a problem.

NATALIE  
Okay, then.

SAM  
So...how do I look?

Sure enough, the "whatever it is" has given Sam a fresh burst  
of energy, making her perkier than before. Saggy makeup  
aside.

NATALIE  
(dryly)  
Fix your face.

Sam goes over to a small table with a mirror and spends a few  
moments retouching the sparse makeup she wears. Then she  
grabs a small clear vinyl bag containing her bathing suit.

SAM  
Wanna come with? Calvin won't  
mind. Promise.

NATALIE  
No, I'm going back to my hotel  
room. Hopefully my roommate will  
be out, so I can...brood.

SAM  
If you want to be alone, stay here.  
I won't be back for a while.

NATALIE  
(skeptical)  
You're trusting me alone in your  
cabin. With your skis.

SAM  
There's nothing worth stealing. I  
don't think you want to see me go  
off a cliff. Unless you're having  
thoughts of flushing my stash—

Natalie shakes her head vehemently.

SAM (CONT'D)  
—then it's fine. You know, I never  
wanted to stop being your friend,  
Nat. I always liked you. Thought  
you were the mirror image of  
Nicole.

NATALIE  
(eyebrows rising)  
Really.

SAM  
Why are you surprised?

NATALIE  
You never mentioned my hair.

SAM  
Oh...this?

Sam comes over and runs a finger along one of Natalie's  
highlights.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I know what this is. It's a  
statement to Brooke. It says,  
"Be careful—I'm more than a mousy  
little thing. But you won't know  
how much more until it's too late."  
(silkily)  
And you'll make her pay, won't you,  
Nat?

NATALIE  
Why do you say that?

SAM  
Because you always say what you  
mean. And because, when you were  
talking before about letting things  
happen between you and Harrison,  
you said "wouldn't have".

She steps past Natalie, in the direction of the door.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(in Natalie's ear)  
Past tense.

Sam continues to the door and opens it.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I'm glad we're on the same side.

She steps out, closing the door behind her. Natalie stares  
after, an inscrutible expression on her face.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE PATHWAY - MOMENTS LATER

Sam is walking towards the main complex when her cell phone  
rings. She unclips it and flips it open.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
Hello?

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTDOORS

A close-up of Miss Glass, in a parka, framed by fir trees and  
holding her own cell phone.

GLASS  
Jeez, McPherson, I've been trying  
to get you alone all morning!

INTERCUT BETWEEN SAM AND MISS GLASS

Sam is so startled she stops walking.

SAM  
Miss Glass? B-but—

GLASS  
What? I told you I was faking  
sick. It was the perfect way to  
get Osbourne up here with you.

SAM  
But now you're NOT here!

GLASS  
Of course I'm here! How hard do  
you think it is to drive up that  
stinkin' mountain?

SAM  
(looking around)  
Wait—are you WATCHING me?

GLASS  
Of course I'm watching you! How am  
I supposed to get pictures if I'm  
not close enough to see you? So  
what's going on, huh, McPherson?  
You're supposed to be working on  
Osbourne, but all I see is you  
getting chummy with Principal  
Krupps.  
(considering)  
Not that kissing up to the Big  
Kahuna is a bad idea.

SAM  
It's not—nevermind. Now that I  
know you're here, I'll work on Mr.  
Osbourne. Tonight. You just be  
ready.

GLASS  
Don't worry, McPherson. I'll be  
around.

The line goes dead. Sam puts the phone away and continues on  
towards the spa.

CUT TO:

INT. THE SPA - LATER

The main area of the spa building is laid out in a set of hot  
tubs, of varying sizes and elevations, separated by potted  
ferns and connected by wooden walkways. A regulation pool  
with diving board lurks nearby.

Sam draws a considerable amount of attention when she emerges  
from the women's locker room, with reason: she is wearing a  
tiny, high-cup solid black bikini. As she walks among the hot  
tubs, turning heads, Krupps spots her from across the room.

KRUPPS  
(waving her over)  
Sam!

A grin lighting her face, Sam waves back and makes a beeline  
for his hot tub, which turns out to be just big enough for two  
or three people. She stops across from him, unconciously  
posing.

KRUPPS  
That looks new, somehow.

SAM  
It is. I forgot about the spa, so I  
went over to the boutique and picked  
up a couple of things.

KRUPPS  
You look—

He breaks off. After patiently waiting a couple of seconds...

SAM  
Hmm?

KRUPPS  
I can't think of a word I can say  
that's appropriate.

A smile plays across Sam's lips.

SAM  
I guess that's a compliment.

KRUPPS  
(grinning)  
Oh, yes... I don't think I would  
be stepping out of line by  
confirming that.  
(holding out a hand)  
You might want to think about  
coming in. Some of your male  
classmates are in serious danger  
of eye damage.

Blushing, Sam takes Krupps' outstretched hand and steps down  
into the hot tub, winding up opposite him.

KRUPPS  
Don't blush, Sam. You're a truly  
beautiful young woman; you should  
never be embarrassed by the  
attention you receive.

Sam offers an encouraging smile.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
I wouldn't have pictured you in  
black, though.

SAM  
I tried the white one, but it  
seemed too...

KRUPPS  
Translucent?

SAM  
Yeah. Exactly. Too much stuff  
showing through.

Krupps nods approvingly.

KRUPPS  
A woman like you should be  
alluring, not lewd.  
(off Sam's expression)  
What? Did I say something wrong?

SAM  
Actually, I kinda...bought the  
white one. I just don't plan on  
wearing it in front of so many  
people.

KRUPPS  
I wasn't passing judgment, Sam. In  
the right circumstances, there's  
nothing wrong with advertising.

SAM  
A friend of mine once told me the  
same thing.

KRUPPS  
I'm glad you didn't wear the white.  
I might've said something...  
inappropriate.

SAM  
Well, we wouldn't want that, would  
we?

She scoots around the circular edge of the hot tub until she  
is seated next to him.

CUT TO:

INT. ANOTHER PART OF THE SPA - CONTINUOUS

Brooke and Lily have discovered the ultimate high ground: a  
narrow walkway that runs along two whole sides of the giant  
room. Standing and leaning against the walkway's railing,  
they are twenty feet above everything else, giving them a  
bird's-eye view of everyone—including Krupps and Sam, where  
their attention is focused.

LILY  
Okay, I know I was defending Sam,  
but—look at them! They're  
practically making out! In front  
of everyone!

BROOKE  
(flatly)  
There's nothing going on between  
them.

LILY  
(curious)  
How can you be so sure?

BROOKE  
I asked Mr. Osbourne. He doesn't  
think they're doing it, either.

LILY  
And you believe him?

BROOKE  
No.

Lily does a doubletake.

LILY  
Uhh, Brooke, you're losing me with  
the logic.

BROOKE  
When I asked Mr. Osbourne, he said  
the fact that they were so  
comfortable with each other meant  
that sex hadn't occurred to them.  
Or something like that.

LILY  
So what do YOU think?

BROOKE  
I think he's wrong.

Brooke turns a brooding pair of eyes back down to where Krupps  
and Sam are.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
I think they're doing it  
DELIBERATELY.

CUT TO:

INT. THE SPA - KRUPPS AND SAM'S HOT TUB - CONTINUOUS

Sam is leaning back, using Krupps' outstretched arm as a  
pillow.

KRUPPS  
Sam?

SAM  
(distant)  
Hmm?

KRUPPS  
Where are you?

SAM  
Oh...sorry. I had a...stressful  
conversation earlier.

KRUPPS  
Anything I can help with?

SAM  
No, I took care of it.

He runs a finger along her neckline experimentally.

KRUPPS  
You ARE tense. What you need is a  
good rub, get those knots out.

Sam obligingly leans forward, and Krupps begins to knead her  
neck.

SAM  
Calvin?

KRUPPS  
Yes, Sam?

SAM  
Is this appropriate?

KRUPPS  
(lightly)  
For a hot tub? I think so...

She scoots away from him, moving to the center of the hot tub  
and turning to face him.

SAM  
I'm serious. How far are we going  
to push this?

Krupps considers that for a few moments.

KRUPPS  
Sam, I'm going to ask you  
something, and I want a completely  
honest answer. Okay?

SAM  
(solemn)  
Always.

KRUPPS  
Are you—in any way—even remotely  
attracted to me?

Sam seems a bit thrown by that: she open her mouth for an  
immediate response, then reconsiders and snaps it shut again.  
She ponders for a bit.

SAM  
Honestly...? No.  
(holding up a hand)  
I mean, don't get me wrong—you're  
a wonderful guy, smart, funny,  
great-looking—I can appreciate eye  
candy as much as the next girl.  
But...

KRUPPS  
There's no spark?

SAM  
There IS! But not like that. When  
I'm around you, I feel...I don't  
know how to explain it. But I know  
it doesn't have anything to do with  
sex.

KRUPPS  
(nodding sagely)  
And you are a desperately gorgeous,  
nubile young woman, who could have  
any boy in school at a snap of her  
fingers. Frankly, I wouldn't let  
you near half my friends. And I  
admit, I have feelings for you,  
but...

SAM  
Just not that kind?

KRUPPS  
No. So you see—there's no  
attraction of that sort between us  
at all. Thus no danger.

SAM  
(coy)  
But it's fun to play?

KRUPPS  
(grinning)  
Exactly.

With that, Sam returns to her place beneath his fingers, and  
he resumes massaging her neck and shoulders. She relaxes,  
closes her eyes, and melts into him.

SAM  
Calvin, I hope you don't mind, but  
I'd like to spend some time with  
Mr. Osbourne tonight.

Krupps suddenly stops the massage.

KRUPPS  
My God, Sam, I've been completely  
monopolizing your time! Why didn't  
you say something before?

SAM  
Oh, don't stop.

She reaches up and coaxes his fingers back into action.

SAM (CONT'D)  
I have fun with you Calvin. I just  
think I need to do some fence-  
mending.

KRUPPS  
Is he giving you problems?

SAM  
Not because of us, I don't think.  
It started a couple of months ago.  
I just need to talk to him, find  
out what I'm doing wrong.

KRUPPS  
You're sure you can handle it?

SAM  
(lazily)  
Don't worry...Mr. Osbourne is no  
match for me.

CUT TO:

INT. THE SKI LODGE BAR - EVENING

In this, the one area of the resort guaranteed free from high  
school seniors, Krupps is sitting on a stool at the bar  
having a beer. Mr. Osbourne slides onto the neighboring  
stool.

OSBOURNE  
Do you mind if I join you for a  
bit?

KRUPPS  
Of course not, Erick. Please.

OSBOURNE  
(to the bartender)  
Schnapps.

KRUPPS  
If you're here to follow up on Ms.  
Ross' concerns, I'll have to  
disappoint you.

OSBOURNE  
I haven't spoken to Ms. Ross, but  
I'm aware that she wanted to speak  
with you.

KRUPPS  
About Sam.

OSBOURNE  
Sir, with all due respect, there  
are appearances to be maintained—

The bartender sets a glass down in front of Osbourne.

KRUPPS  
Like I told Ms. Ross: Sam and I  
haven't done anything  
inappropriate, and I don't give a  
damn about appearances.  
(pause)  
Sam told me she wanted to see you  
tonight.

OSBOURNE  
(checking his watch)  
Yes, I'm meeting with her shortly.

KRUPPS  
I was surprised to hear that she  
was having problems in your class.  
(pause)  
I've told Sam to report any  
incidents of punitive action—but  
I'm sure your grading is based  
solely on her classroom  
performance.

OSBOURNE  
We've had some...philosophical  
differences. Nothing intractable,  
I'm sure.

KRUPPS  
I have the highest regard for you  
as an instructor, Erick. I'm  
extremely reluctant to stick my  
nose into your classroom.

Osbourne takes that for the veiled threat that it is.

OSBOURNE  
I'm sure Miss McPherson and I can  
come to an understanding.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CABIN - LATER

Sam is pacing, cell phone in hand. Various pill-laden  
baggies are scattered on a small table.

SAM  
(into the phone)  
...I don't care about that! I'm  
just asking... What happens if you  
take the blue ones and the little  
red ones together?

JAYCEE (V.O.)  
(over the phone)  
And I'm telling you: You don't  
want to do that. It's mucho  
dangerous, man. I'm not kidding,  
Sam—you could wind up in the  
ground.

SAM  
(sighs)  
Okay, okay...forget that, then.

JAYCEE (V.O.)  
This would be easier if you told me  
what kind of high you were looking  
for.

Sam is rearranging the baggies, seemingly at random.

SAM  
I'm not sure... What if I take  
two blues and one yellow?

JAYCEE (V.O.)  
You'd upchuck your dinner...  
probably nothing else.

SAM  
Huh... Okay, how about two blues,  
then one of those square green  
ones?

JAYCEE (V.O.)  
I wouldn't do that, Sam.

SAM  
Will it kill me?

JAYCEE (V.O.)  
No, but...Sam, you'd be seriously  
out of control. And it'd be  
obvious to anyone that you're  
flying.

SAM  
(nodding)  
That kind of sounds right. Okay.  
Thanks, Jaycee.

She disconnects the call and immediately dials another number.  
Two rings, and the line is picked up.

SAM (CONT'D)  
(into the phone)  
Are you ready?

GLASS (V.O.)  
(over the phone)  
Ready and waiting for you.

There is a knock at the door, making Sam turn and look.

SAM  
Good—here we go.

Sam snaps the phone shut and puts it away. Hurriedly grabbing  
the baggies, she pulls out three (not two) of the large blue  
pills, and one square green pill, and then sweeps the baggies  
into a drawer. Without looking, she downs the pills.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Coming!

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. A PATHWAY - LATER

Mr. Osbourne and Sam are walking—Sam none too steadily—along  
a snowy path. Nobody else is in sight.

SAM  
Mr. Osbourne, I'm sooo glad you let  
me talk to you, because...  
because...because of a very good  
reason. I think. Right?

OSBOURNE  
(concerned)  
Miss McPherson, you seem to be...  
unwell.

SAM  
Who, me? I'm well. I'm very well.  
I'm fine, wonderful...what's the  
word I'm looking for?

Suddenly she stumbles sideways, clutching at Osbourne's coat  
as he instinctively reaches to grab her.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Whoops!

Osbourne sets her upright, but keeps a hold on her, just in  
case.

OSBOURNE  
Perhaps we should sit down.

Sam nods, her eyes wide and just a little crazy. Osbourne  
guides her to a nearby picnic table and makes sure she is  
firmly seated on the bench before sitting beside her.

SAM  
I'm sorry...I...

OSBOURNE  
Miss McPherson, I think you're  
seriously ill.

SAM  
No, no...I just...feel...very  
strange.

OSBOURNE  
An adverse reaction, perhaps?  
A bad mixture of drugs?

SAM  
(swaying)  
No fair...you're...you're trying  
to...get me to say...

She tries to get up, but manages the task badly, instead  
landing squarely in Osbourne's lap. For a moment her arms  
are wrapped around his neck; then he deftly lifts her to her  
feet.

OSBOURNE  
I think I should get you to the  
infirmary.

SAM  
No...no doctor...please...just...I  
think I...should lie down...

Osbourne considers this for a very long moment.

OSBOURNE  
(sighing)  
Very well. But this is against my  
better judgment.

SAM  
(fading)  
Thank...you...

Supporting most of her weight, Osbourne guides Sam down the  
pathway.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CABIN - LATER

The front door opens, and Osbourne shoulders a nearly-  
unconscious Sam inside. After inelegantly kicking the door  
shut behind him, he looks around. One glance up at the loft  
space convinces him not to try to put Sam to bed. Instead,  
he half-carries her back to the sofa, coaxing her down and  
lifting her legs up.

SAM  
(eyes fluttering)  
Mr...Osbourne...?

Osbourne shushes her, feeling her forehead and cheeks for  
signs of fever.

OSBOURNE  
You need to rest, Miss McPherson.

He reaches for an afghan and spreads it over her.

SAM  
I...I just...

She manages to reach up and lay a hand on his face.

SAM (CONT'D)  
You...you're a very good...teacher.

OSBOURNE  
Shhh. Sleep now.

SAM  
I...I'm...sorry...

Her hand falls away as she fades into unconsciousness.  
Osbourne feels his way to a nearby chair, settles down, and  
watches her in the dim light.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT SIX


	8. Act Seven

ACT SEVEN

FADE IN:

EST. SAM'S CABIN - MORNING

Early morning at the ski village.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CABIN

Krupps is visiting Sam. He has pulled the chair up next to  
the sofa, where Sam is still lying, covered by the afghan.

KRUPPS  
I don't like this, Sam. Are you  
sure I can't convince you to go see  
the doctor?

She holds out a hand, and he takes it in both of his.

SAM  
I'm sure. I just had a bad  
reaction to...something. I'll be  
fine, I promise.

KRUPPS  
It's a good thing Erick got you  
back here and tucked in.

SAM  
(grimacing)  
I guess I didn't get much fence-  
mending done. If you see him,  
would you ask him to stop by?

KRUPPS  
If you think you're up to it.

SAM  
(scoffs weakly)  
Stop worrying about me. I plan to  
be up and back on the slopes by  
noon.

By the way Krupps pats her head, it's clear he doesn't quite  
believe her.

KRUPPS  
I hope so. But I can't help  
worrying about you. You really  
should have seen a doctor last  
night.

She manages a thin but encouraging smile.

SAM  
I'm sorry. I'll be all right, I  
swear.

Krupps gets up and places the phone on the endtable next to  
Sam's head.

KRUPPS  
Just call when you're ready for  
breakfast. Light, heavy, whatever  
you want. Or if you need anything  
at all.

He starts to rise, but Sam holds out a hand to stop him.

SAM  
There is something I want to talk  
to you about...Mr. Krupps.

KRUPPS  
(sitting back down)  
"Mr. Krupps"? Uh-oh. What  
happened to Calvin?

SAM  
It's only Calvin if we're not  
talking school business.

KRUPPS  
(chuckling)  
Here you are, sick in bed, and  
you're thinking about the school.

He adopts an attentive posture.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
What's on your mind?

SAM  
The Student Body Fund.

KRUPPS  
Sam, I know you can handle it—

SAM  
No, I can't. I figured that out  
just by looking at the reports.  
It's too big a job for one person.  
I don't know if you know how much  
the fund has grown since it was  
started. There's something like  
ten times the amount of money  
flowing through, five times the  
number of fundraisers, four times  
the number of outings—

Krupps holds up a hand.

KRUPPS  
(smiling)  
Okay, okay, I see your point.

SAM  
I need an Assistant Treasurer.

KRUPPS  
I can do that. And, knowing you,  
you already have someone in mind.

She cocks an eyebrow at him.

KRUPPS (CONT'D)  
Well? Don't keep me in suspense.

And as Sam is telling him—

CUT TO:

INT. RESORT HOTEL LOBBY - LATER

Brooke comes out of one of the elevators, and spots Harrison  
walking across the lobby.

BROOKE  
Harrison!

As she rushes over to him, he looks around as though he were  
considering making a run for it; instead he lets her grab his  
arm and pull him into a side corridor.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Okay, Harrison, what's going on?

HARRISON  
(neutrally)  
Nothing, Brooke. Why do you ask?

She throws her hands up in frustration.

BROOKE  
Why—? Because this is supposed to  
be a major opportunity to, you  
know, have fun, and you've been  
avoiding me ever since we got here!

HARRISON  
(still toneless)  
We've eaten at the same table.  
We've skied down the sam slopes. I  
know—I saw you.

BROOKE  
We haven't talked, we haven't done  
anything together!

HARRISON  
What is it you'd like to do?

BROOKE  
(stomping her foot)  
Why are you being like this?

HARRISON  
(turning angry)  
Brooke, you LIED to me! Sam—Sam's  
in trouble, and you're busy  
protecting your turf!

BROOKE  
No! It wasn't like that!

HARRISON  
It's exactly like that! I can't  
believe you kept this from me!  
What did you think was going to  
happen?

BROOKE  
The same thing that happens every  
time Sam needs you—you'd run off  
and play hero. And she'd use that  
to manipulate you right back into  
her bed.

HARRISON  
(laughs shortly)  
You know what hurts, Brooke? That  
you think that little of me.

BROOKE  
(taken aback)  
No, I—

HARRISON  
Like I'm some lapdog that's just  
suppose to come slobbering over  
whenever you or Sam call.

BROOKE  
You have a history with Sam, a long  
history! I was just trying to  
protect our relationship.

HARRISON  
How? With lies? With  
deception? What kind of  
relationship is that?  
(pause)  
Maybe it's all a lie. Maybe you  
don't want to help Sam at all.  
Maybe you're just waiting for her  
to fall, so you can gloat.

BROOKE  
No! I want to help Sam! I just  
don't think I should have to  
sacrifice my boyfriend, my life—

HARRISON  
My, my, my. I see clearer all the  
time.

He pokes a finger in her chest.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
There she is—the old Brooke. Vain,  
shallow, selfish, win-at-all-  
costs...

Brooke can only shake her head in mute denial, her face  
twisted up.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
You like to me—you get everyone  
else to lie to me—and then you  
stand there and tell me SAM'S  
manipulative?

He storms past her, out towards the lobby and beyond.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
(passing)  
Grow up, Brooke.

After he is gone, Brooke sags against the wall, hugging  
herself, silent sobs shaking her. After some moments, Lily  
comes up to her, concerned.

LILY  
Brooke! Are you okay?

Brooke looks at her through strands of hair, and shakes her  
head mutely.

LILY (CONT'D)  
Oh, Brooke, what happened?

BROOKE  
Harrison.

LILY  
(suddenly still)  
Oh.

Brooke pushes some of the hair out of her eyes.

BROOKE  
Go ahead, kick me while I'm down.  
God knows it's the thing to do.

LILY  
(reproachfully)  
Brooke...

BROOKE  
You know you want to tell me how  
badly I've screwed up with  
Harrison.

LILY  
Sorry, Dear Abby is not in today.

Brooke looks at her.

BROOKE  
There's a "but" stamped across your  
forehead the size of New Jersey.

LILY  
(smiling briefly)  
BUT, Josh and I learned the hard  
way what secrets can do to a  
relationship.

BROOKE  
I was in the hospital then. Too  
bad. If I'd paid closer attention,  
maybe I would've learned something.  
(sighs)  
Probably not.

She turns so she is leaning back against the wall, staring up  
at the ceiling.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
Sam McPherson, my eternal blind  
spot.

At a loss, Lily tries being cheerful.

LILY  
Speaking of Josh, wanna come see  
him?

BROOKE  
Are they letting him out? Sure,  
why not?

CUT TO:

INT. INFIRMARY - LATER

Lily and Brooke are sitting in the waiting room when Josh  
comes out, assisted by a nurse. He is on crutches and his  
right ankle is in a cast. Lily leaps up and rushes over to  
him.

JOSH  
(grinning)  
Hey, Lil. Good thing I'm not still  
playing, huh? Coach'd have my hide.

Brooke gets up and joins them.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Oh, hey, Brooke. You shoulda seen  
me. There I was, slaloming down  
the dimond slope at like top speed.  
I was slaloming left, I was  
slaloming right, and then all of a  
sudden I see this huge mountain  
lion, right in front of me, and—

He catches Brooke trying to stiffle a giggle.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
(deflated)  
—and Lily's already told you what  
happened.

LILY  
(patting his hand)  
Don't worry, honey, it's not like  
I'm telling the whole school that  
you...tripped over a fern.

JOSH  
Thanks, Lil.

Brooke bursts out laughing; but after only a moment the  
laughter turns to tears.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Brooke? What is it?

BROOKE  
(wiping her eyes)  
I'm sorry. You two are very happy.

LILY  
(to Josh)  
She and Harrison had a fight.

JOSH  
Oh... Look, Brooke, you and  
Harrison, you'll work it out. I  
mean, I admit at first I didn't get  
it—I sorta always saw Harrison  
ending up with Sam, y'know?

As Brooke's face falls even farther, Lily nudges Josh—none too  
gently—in the ribs.

JOSH (CONT'D)  
Ow! What I mean is, I get it now.  
The two of you, you just click.  
Like me and Lily, we're like,  
different sides of the universe.  
But together, we're...everything,  
you know? You and Harrison,  
you're like that, too.

BROOKE  
You think so?

LILY  
(soothing)  
Sure you are, Brooke. Anyone can  
see it. Just give it a chance—  
it'll all work out. You'll see.  
(to Josh)  
C'mon, honey. We'll get you back  
to the room. Then I have to go  
look for Natalie.

At the sound of Natalie's name, Brooke groans again.

LILY  
(to Lily)  
You haven't seen her either?

BROOKE  
Not since last night. Somebody  
else I just can't get things right  
with.

LILY  
We'll find her. We'll talk it out.  
I'm sure she's just as anxious to  
put this in the past as you are.

BROOKE  
I wish I was sure.

LILY  
(to Josh)  
Let's go, big guy.

Josh, flanked by Lily and Brooke, limps out of the infirmary.

CUT TO:

INT. SAM'S CABIN - LATER

Sam is padding around in an unusual getup—terrycloth robe and  
slippers—where there is a subdued knock at the door.

SAM  
(calling)  
Come in!

The door opens; Mr. Osbourne is standing there.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Mr. Osbourne—please, come in.

Osbourne steps inside, closing the door. Sam gestures to an  
overstuffed chair; he seats himself.

SAM (CONT'D)  
Can I get you something?

OSBOURNE  
No, please don't trouble yourself.  
How are you feeling this morning?

Sam takes a seat on the sofa.

SAM  
Much better, thanks.

OSBOURNE  
I'm gratified to hear that. I was  
afraid I'd erred in not taking you  
to the infirmary.

SAM  
Thanks for not doing that. I just  
needed sleep.  
(pause)  
I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to  
happen.

OSBOURNE  
I hadn't thought that it was. An  
unfamiliar drug, or combination of  
drugs?

Sam looks at him suspiciously.

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
(theatrical sigh)  
Must we continue to play games? I  
am not "wired", if that is what's  
worrying you.

SAM  
(slightly abashed)  
No...  
(long pause)  
It was...something I hadn't tried  
before.

OSBOURNE  
(nods)  
You understand I'll have to tell  
Principal Krupps.

SAM  
(mildly)  
You don't have any evidence.

OSBOURNE  
I have the evidence of my own eyes.

SAM  
Calvin won't take your word over  
mine.

OSBOURNE  
A drug test—

SAM  
You can't make me take one. And  
he won't.

There is a lull in the conversation as Osbourne considers all  
this.

OSBOURNE  
Well. You seem to have your bases  
covered, as it were.

SAM  
I'm sorry. I wish Brooke hadn't  
come to you. I wish she hadn't put  
you in this position.

OSBOURNE  
Interestingly, at times I find  
myself in agreement with that  
sentiment. As that may be,  
however, I AM in this postion, and  
I am duty-bound to report what I  
know.

SAM  
(intent)  
Please drop it, Mr. Osbourne.  
Please. You'll only end up hurting  
yourself, and...I don't want to see  
you get hurt.

OSBOURNE  
That sounds very much like a  
threat.

SAM  
(sincerely)  
It's not.

Osbourne nods, and rises.

OSBOURNE  
I take you at your word. But it  
doesn't alter the course of action  
I must take.

SAM  
I hope you don't. I really do.  
Please think about it.

She gets up and moves with him to the door.

OSBOURNE  
I must say, this conversation was  
not quite what I expected.

SAM  
You got me back here safe last  
night. I'm grateful. I wish there  
was something I could say to make  
you stay out of this.

OSBOURNE  
I'm afraid there isn't.

Sam opens the door.

SAM  
I'm sorry it has to be this way.

OSBOURNE  
(stepping outside)  
As am I, Miss McPherson, as am I.

After she closes the door, Sam just leans against it tiredly,  
a genuinely sorrowful expression clouding her features.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE SAM'S CABIN - CONTINUOUS

As Osbourne steps off the porch and onto the snowy pathway,  
his cell phone rings. Without breaking stride, he fishes it  
out of his pocket and puts it to his ear.

OSBOURNE  
(into the phone)  
Hello?... No, not a bad time at  
all... I just finished an  
interesting conversation with  
her... I'm not sure... She seemed  
genuinely concerned... You should  
continue as planned... You'll just  
have to improvise. You appear to  
have a talent for it...

Then, for just two sentences, he switches to German:

OSBOURNE (CONT'D) (SUBTITLE)  
I have absolute faith in you...  
Goodbye.

He tucks the phone back into his coat, and continues on his  
way.

CUT TO:

INT. RESORT HOTEL HALLWAY - LATER

The hallway outside Josh and Lily's room: the door to the  
room opens, and Brooke backs out, talking to Lily inside.

BROOKE  
...I'm just going to stop by my  
room and change.

LILY (O.S.)  
Okay, Brooke, I'll meet you down in  
the lobby.

Brooke closes the door and walks down a stretch of hallway to  
her room. She swipes her keycard in the door and steps  
inside.

CUT TO:

INT. BROOKE'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Brooke walks into her room—and finds Harrison sitting on her  
bed. She quickly looks around.

HARRISON  
I bought off your roommate.

Anxiety shows on her face. She goes to him and kneels,  
looking up at his face.

BROOKE  
(tearing up)  
Harrison, I—I know you're mad, and,  
God, you have every right to be  
and to think the worst of me, and—  
I know I deserve it, but...I just  
don't know how much more I can  
take.

He puts a finger to her lips to quiet her.

HARRISON  
I think I went overboard this  
morning.

BROOKE  
No, you nailed it. Vintage Queen  
B.

HARRISON  
I shouldn't have said you didn't  
want to help Sam. I know you do.

BROOKE  
Not enough to get her best bud  
involved.

HARRISON  
Ex-best bud.

BROOKE  
Still.  
(pause)  
God, I must be the most pathetic  
creature on Earth.

HARRISON  
Hey don't beat yourself up too  
much. Save some for the rest of  
us.

She reaches up and bats him on the arm, roused, at least  
marginally, from her self-pity. She gets to her feet and  
sits on the bed beside him.

BROOKE  
I can't believe how stupid I was.  
How insecure I was. I was so sure  
all Sam had to do was whistle, and  
you'd go running off.

HARRISON  
I guess I can't blame you for  
worrying about Sam, after  
everything we've been through...  
What I don't understand is how you  
can have so little faith in me.  
Not to just go running off.

BROOKE  
I trust YOU, Harrison. I just...  
don't trust US, I guess.

She pats him on the knee, trying to be reassuring.

BROOKE (CONT'D)  
It's not you, it's me. I guess I  
have some work left to do on  
myself.

HARRISON  
Oh, great, the "it's not you, it's  
me" speech.

BROOKE  
Harrison!

HARRISON  
Sorry, sorry.

BROOKE  
So...where does that leave us?

HARRISON  
(grimacing)  
I don't know.

Brooke leans in to kiss him, but he turns away, and she ends  
up pecking his cheek.

BROOKE  
(murmurring)  
Dj vu.

HARRISON  
But no Sam here between us, this  
time.

BROOKE  
No.  
(pause)  
What about Natalie?

HARRISON  
(embarrassed)  
I don't know— We were— I mean,  
we were just talking, and— It was  
very strange. Believe me, I have  
no romantic feelings towards  
Natalie.

BROOKE  
You're sure? Because it looked  
like there was a little feeling  
there.

HARRISON  
There's only one woman I want, and  
she's sitting right here.

Brooke flushes.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Just—let's not push, okay? I don't  
want to just jump into bed, like  
sex is the answer for everything.

BROOKE  
(nodding emphatically)  
Right. Absolutely. No pressure.

HARRISON  
Right.

Brooke leans against him.

BROOKE  
As long as you're here. God, I  
don't think I even realized how  
alone I've felt since New Year's.

She turns and, before Harrison can react, she kisses him long  
and soft.

HARRISON  
(into Brooke's lips)  
Brooke?

BROOKE  
Mmm?

HARRISON  
You're pushing.

BROOKE  
(breaking away)  
Oh. Sorry.

However, she then begins to plant quick kisses on his lips.  
Finally he holds her at arm's length.

HARRISON  
I think I'd better go.

BROOKE  
(pouting)  
Sure?

HARRISON  
(laughing nervously)  
Brooke, if you keep this up, your  
roommate's going to be in for quite  
a surprise.

BROOKE  
Harrison...

He takes her face in his hands and plants a smooch on her  
lips.

HARRISON  
No. Pushing.

BROOKE  
Grrr. All right.

HARRISON  
(patiently)  
I'm not running off to Sam.

Brooke shakes her head obediently.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
You and me, we're going to work on  
making this thing between us right.

Brooke nods. Harrison plants one more kiss on her forehead.

HARRISON (CONT'D)  
Okay. I'll see you later.

He releases her face, stands up and retreats. After the  
sound of the door marks his departure, a dreamy grin covers  
Brooke's face. She falls back onto the bed, throwing her  
fists into the air.

BROOKE  
Yes!

CUT TO:

EXT. SKI LODGE PARKING LOT - LATE AFTERNOON

The yellow school buses are back, being loaded for the trip  
home. Ms. Ross is standing near one of the buses, clipboard  
in hand, when Mr. Osbourne saunters up, hands in pockets.

OSBOURNE  
Good afternoon, Ms. Ross. Ready to  
return to the humdrum of city life?

ROSS  
I'm just a city girl at heart, Mr.  
Osbourne. What about you? You  
must be anxious to get back to  
civilization.

OSBOURNE  
Actually, I've found the entire  
experience refreshing.

ROSS  
Really? I don't think I saw you on  
the slopes.

OSBOURNE  
Of course not. I don't ski.

Ms. Ross thinks that over for a moment, and decides not to try  
to figure it out.

ROSS  
Should we compare notes?

OSBOURNE  
Principal Krupps mentioned his  
meeting with you.

ROSS  
Well, I didn't get anywhere. Told  
me he was treating Miss McPherson  
like any trusted advisor, and  
anyone who didn't like how it  
looked could just go shove it.

OSBOURNE  
Indeed.

ROSS  
He may not have used those exact  
words, but that's what he was  
saying. And he DID say "trusted  
advisor".

OSBOURNE  
He said much the same thing to me.  
I confess to being puzzled in the  
extreme.

Ms. Ross waits for him to expound on that thought.

ROSS  
Okay, why?

OSBOURNE  
These days, the appearance of  
impropriety—even a hint of such an  
appearance—is fearsome enough to  
cause educators to take sometimes  
ludicrous actions. Yet far from  
shying away, Mr. Krupps seems to be  
inviting such appearances. I would  
be very much interested in  
discovering WHY our principal is  
so doggedly unconcerned.

ROSS  
Well, what did he say when you told  
him about...you know.

OSBOURNE  
I didn't tell him.

ROSS  
What? But—

OSBOURNE  
It's been pointed out to me that I  
have no concrete evidence of Miss  
McPherson's wrong-doing. And in  
current circumstances, my word  
alone is unlikely to carry the day.  
Therefore I thought it wiser not  
to make the accusation.

ROSS  
I guess that makes sense. But then  
what do we do?

OSBOURNE  
We require proof; we shall simply  
have to obtain it.

ROSS  
Yeah, right, "simply". Simply HOW?

OSBOURNE  
By having patience, Ms. Ross. I am  
already employing certain...  
measures...towards this end.

ROSS  
I'm not asking. I know you love  
discretion, and I'm sure whatever  
your devious little mind has cooked  
up, it'll do the job.

OSBOURNE  
Safe trip, then.

And as he walks away:

OSBOURNE (CONT'D)  
"Devious little mind"... Really,  
Ms. Ross...

Behind him, Ms. Ross' laughter floats on the thin air.

CUT TO:

EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE PARKING LOT

Lily climbs off one of the buses and joins Brooke at curbside.

BROOKE  
Did you get Josh squared away?

LILY  
Oh, he's fine.

BROOKE  
Still spreading the mountain lion  
story?

LILY  
(rolling her eyes)  
Of course. Now—finish telling me  
about you and Harrison. You  
didn't—did you?

BROOKE  
(grins)  
No. If it'd been up to me...but  
Harrison doesn't want to push. I'm  
gonna work on him, though.

LILY  
I have to say, Brooke, you sound so  
much better.

BROOKE  
I FEEL so much better. I realized  
I was obsessing over Sam so much, I  
wasn't giving any credit to  
Harrison. Or myself. We could  
have this really wonderful  
relationship, something we never  
had before. And it just has to be  
about US. Not anybody else.

LILY  
Wow, Brooke.

BROOKE  
I just realized that Sam isn't a  
threat, unless I let her be one.  
(excited)  
I'm telling you, Lily, the way  
Harrison and I started to  
connect... It's like I've been in  
this long, dark tunnel for weeks  
now—but I think I finally see a  
light.

LILY  
I'm so happy for you, Brooke.

BROOKE  
Now all I have to do is fix things  
with—

LILY  
(looking over Brooke's  
shoulder)  
Natalie.

Brooke turns, and sure enough, Natalie is standing a few yards  
away.

BROOKE  
(holind out her hands)  
Natalie, I know you're probably  
pissed as hell, but just hear me  
out, okay? I've been really  
frazzled for a while now, and I  
took it out on you, and it was  
wrong. I should've listened to  
you, and not said all those things.  
And I'm really sorry for yelling at  
you last night. That was totally  
wrong of me. I know you're as  
worried about Sam as the rest of  
us, and it was stupid of me to shut  
you out. And I hope we can just  
put this behind us.

A long silence.

LILY  
(uncertainly)  
Natalie?

NATALIE  
(flat)  
Okay.

BROOKE  
Okay?

NATALIE  
You're right, anyway.

Brooke shakes her head, uncomprehending.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
About being honest.

Brooke and Lily's growing discomfort is clear.

LILY  
Natalie, what's going on?

Natalie doesn't seem to hear her, being focused on Brooke.

NATALIE  
You know what a friend of mine  
said? A friend of mine said, if I  
could take Harrison away from you,  
more power to me.  
(cold)  
I think my friend is right.

Horrified expressions spread across the girls' faces.

LILY  
Natalie...you can't mean that...

For the first time, Natalie turns her attention to Lily.

NATALIE  
I may not be Nicole, but that  
doesn't mean I don't know what I  
want. Or how to get it.

Her eyes, hard and icy, flick back to Brooke.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
So let's see how long you can hang  
onto Harrison. 'Cause I'm betting,  
it won't be as long as you think.

Brooke looks as though she's been hit with a stun gun.

NATALIE (CONT'D)  
(casually)  
You know, I'm glad we got a chance  
to talk this out now. I'm going to  
be too busy with my new job from  
now on to waste time with idle  
chit-chat in the halls.

BROOKE  
(choking)  
New...job...?

Natalie gives her a smug nod.

NATALIE  
Assistant Treasurer of the Student  
Body General Fund.

As if on cue, even as Brooke and Lily's stunned minds are  
processing that last statement, Sam shows up behind Natalie,  
putting a hand on her shoulder as though they were life-long  
friends.

SAM  
Hey, Nat! I asked Calvin, and he  
said you riding down with us was  
no problem.  
(lower)  
Told ya.

NATALIE  
(chipper)  
Okay, then. You ready to take off?

SAM  
Yep. You?

Natalie throws Brooke a haughty, dismissive glance.

NATALIE  
I'm done here.

SAM  
Then let's go.

Sam gives Brooke and Lily her own self-satisfied smirk; then  
she and Natalie are off, playfully chattering like sisters.  
Brooke and Lily, shell-shocked, and only stand and watch.

LILY  
Uh...Brooke? About that light in  
your tunnel...?

BROOKE  
(nodding absently)  
It's a train.

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF ACT SEVEN

**THE END**


End file.
